Two Words
by MsZola
Summary: All it takes is two words. Will their love be enough to concur what seems like the impossible? Or will it all be too much?
1. The Text

**_I thought I'd make a quick short story, hope you enjoy, please review! :)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"I'm late."

He stared motionless at the two words scrolled across his phone. It couldn't mean what he thinks.

No way was Cece pregnant.

Maybe she meant something else, like she was late for an appointment or something. Let's be honest, Cece wouldn't tell him if she moved to France, never mind an appointment. In fact, he would have preferred it if she moved to France. If he and Cece were the last people on earth, they would never, ever, even think of having a baby together. That was just out of the question. AND this was definitely some cruel prank she was playing.

Because they was NO WAY that she was knocked up. And even if she was, he was not the dad, NO WAY, NO HOW.

Then again, was he the only one she was sleeping with in the last few months... Oh crap.

Schmidt went over and over all the possible reasons for her text but one reoccurring thought kept emerging from the back of his mind.

'I could be a Dad'.

He could have fainted, in the manliest way possible, of course. It was unreal. He could be doing much better things right now then wondering endlessly about Cece.

He could be...cleaning or working... or... that was about it. He needed a new hobby, maybe a taxi driver, jokes that would involve getting his hands dirty. Back to Cece, what was he going to do. Schmidt needed a plan, and he needed one fast.

It was late afternoon and normally this was the time Schmidt and Cece would meet up for their afternoon "quickie" but today was different. It seemed like days since they properly ''did'' anything and out of nowhere he receives a text.

It wasn't even 'hey Schmidt wanna meet up?' or just a plain 'hi, how are you?' Just two pointless words, I'm late. If she was pregnant, he would have thought, she could have at least made it more obvious like 'Schmidt, you're going be a daddy'. He thought longingly, if only it was that simple.

Being as clever as Cece was, he found himself trying to deceiver a text. Not a long text, two words. What had the world come too?

He enjoyed their casual meaningless sex, it was every guys dream. No boundaries or ties, just sex. But it wasn't a secret that Schmidt wanted their relationship to be more than just sex. He has always been fond of Cece since that day Jess brought her home."I'd tap that" he recalled thinking.

The thought of becoming a dad was too much he wasn't ready to be a father. Was she crazy! Okay, it wasn't ''technically'' her fault but the thought, sent shivers up his spine.

This was not happening.

It wouldn't be so bad, spending every moment with Cece and she would have to admit they were together; just imagining her saying 'I'm with Schmidt' made him smile. He would like that.

Recently, she had been ignoring him but it was Cece, she hated being with him. She was embarrassed of him, she made that clear.

Schmidt knew he could be a douche, it was obviously, especially with the constant reminder of the 'jar'. But however hard it was to admit, he did actually like Cece, not just the "friend" like but the I-want-something-more kind of like.

He flirted and teased her all the time and she mocked him back, it was a love/ hate relationship. It was the way things were and he could deal with that, then they had to go sleep together.

That was it for Schmidt.

He was falling for her, hook line and sinker.

_© Ms Zola, March, 2012_


	2. Everything Cece

**What you have all been waiting for, Chapter 2 :) Enjoy, Review, whatever you wish. Just enjoy, thank you for your support!**

**Chapter 2**

"Nick! What have I told you about using my towel?" Schmidt yelled "Don't you know how unhygienic that is?"

Today he was not in the mood.

Not after that whole fiasco with Cece but he still had no idea what the hell she was on about. She didn't reply to his texts, answer his calls, damn, if he slapped her on the face, he doubted she would have reacted.

He understood, she was busy girl but she could have at found the time to just text, just once, it was common courtesy.

Schmidt didn't understand it.

Maybe he seemed desperate, but when someone says 'I'm late', most people would want an answer, it was just the way things were. Why didn't she understand that? Frankly, she was started to piss him off and he didn't get pissed easily, okay that's a lie but he didn't get pissed at her easily. Apart from the time when she didn't even want to acknowledge his existence, that was hard time.

He had to admit, she really got under his skin.

After having to hand washed and dry his towel, for the hundredth time, Schmidt had decided he wasn't going to bother Cece. She would come to him when she was ready.

That was it.

This was the last time he was even going to think about her; he probably wouldn't even say her name. She was out of his brain, starting right now. Never again will he let her tamper with his emotions, he was going to stop thinking about her. Right about... now.

Goodbye Cece.

Okay, it wasn't working. He was still thinking about her. He would cope, he'd just continue with his everyday life like nothing happened.

"Hey Jess, what you doing?" she was always good at distractions, he was sure she would help, she may even sing him a song, whatever, he just needed to stop thinking

"...I'm sitting down?" she gave Schmidt a quizzical look. Why was he smiling like that? Do I have something in my teeth? She thought, rubbing over them with her tongue. Schmidt was always a bit strange but today he was extra perky and that bothered her

"You alright, Schmidt?" she smiled "Do you wanna talk about it? Should I get the feeling stick?"

"No I'm Fine"

"Are you sure you don't want the feeling stick? I think it will really -"

"Enough with the feeling stick Jess! I'm Fine, seriously. Drop it" She looked hurt, she's probably gonna cry.

Don't cry Jess, he prayed that God would be on his side and stop Jess from crying. He couldn't cope with crying people, apart from the awkward tap on the shoulder and the really crappy advice. He was miserable, it didn't mean he had to drag everyone down with him

"Jess, Cece called, she said she needed to speak to you?" said Nick as he approached holding a notepad in his hand.

It took him this long to realise that anyone had actually called. Cece had called an hour ago and only now he decided to tell Jess, she's probably going to be mad, he thought. The last thing he wanted was to see Jess mad at him.

After all, she was his everything.

He wished she knew that but after Julia he couldn't bare another heart break

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"Probably, I wasn't really listening"

"Oh" she smiled "I'll call her later"

Then out of nowhere, Schmidt shouts

"Enough talk about Cece, the world doesn't revolve around her. She's just one person. I wish you'd all just shut up about her, you're driving me insane" as he stormed out the front door, with not another word to be said.

Jess and Nick were left astounded as they both looked at each other with the same confused glare in their eyes

"I knew he needed the feeling stick" she smiled as Nick rolled his eyes and walked away.

* * *

><p>What was happening to him? He had never felt anything like this happen to him before. Was he ill? Maybe he had a fever?<p>

His heart was beating as fast as a train and he was starting to feel dizzy.

He needed to slow down, he didn't feel so good.

Schmidt was already miles away from the apartment, the fresh air was cooling against his face and already he felt less under pressure. He could hear children playing in the nearby park, thinking about it, he wasn't far from where Cece lived.

He couldn't just turn up uninvited, could he? No he wouldn't, he was too much of a gentleman. Plus she would probably beat him up, for even being seen walking to her door. Saying that, he wasn't afraid of her that much.

He had to admit, she was pretty scary.

She was one feisty chick but he liked it, in a weird non sexual sort of way.

Never in a million years had he thought that he was smitten with Cece. A model, a successful lady in his eyes, what he liked most was her confidence, her spirit. She had her own mind and didn't let others tell her what to do; he admired that in a girl.

Even at the slow pace he was now walking, somehow his body guided him towards her place. He looked up at her window, debating whether or not he should ring the bell. What was the worst that could happen? She could ignore him but at least he tried.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hello?" his heart stopped. He never thought she would actually answer

"Cece, its Schmidt. Can we talk?"

There was silence.

Cece knew exactly why he had came she could hear the panic in his voice. She didn't want to see him, she couldn't face him. It was partially her own fault, if she hadn't sent that text. He wouldn't be suspicious, and he wouldn't be standing outside her door.

"Cece?"

The sound of his voice made her cringe, he really did sound like a woman. She didn't know when it happened, or how it happened but she knew that since the moment he shouted at her during thanksgiving, she felt the chemistry between them. She hated the idea.

It's Schmidt.

The moment she felt something for him, she lost all respect in her character. She always saw herself as a respectful person that wouldn't have ever seen herself with a person like Schmidt.

But life has its way of smacking you in the face.

Buzz

Finally, she let him in. It was starting to get chilly outside and Schmidt wasn't one for the cold. A thin cardigan wasn't gonna keep him from catching the flu, the man flu wasn't attractive.

He headed up the stairs, his heart beating fast. He hoped that it wasn't what he feared. The reoccurring memories of this morning, keep telling him otherwise. He wasn't ready to be a dad, he'd established that earlier but now when he was faced with the situation head on, he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

He could see it ahead, her blue door,

he was nearly there.

It was killing her, it felt like forever, how long did it take for someone to walk up a few flights of stairs, admittedly there are about three flights but he's a grown man he can handle himself. It was Schmidt, he could handle anything.

Her heart was storming, maybe he's not coming.

Maybe he left before she buzzed.

Secretly she wanted to see him, she'd been avoiding.

It was almost a week, since she sent that text and every day since then she had regretted it. She didn't want him to get involved; it was too much for her.

Too much for anyone. Knowing him, he probably didn't think much of the text; he's probably here just to talk.

She heard the knock, he was here.

She steadied herself, she could barely balance her emotions, and she knew she looked a mess.

Her hand embraced the door, she had to say it. She had to say everything that was on her mind

"Schmidt I really want to –"

"Pizza delivery"

"Erm, no sorry, wrong house" she slammed the door in his face.

Stupid delivery guy, wasting her time, it was pathetic how worked she was getting over nothing. He was probably not even coming.

She started moving away from the door, as she heard the knock once more.

When would this pizza guy get the hint, she was angry now and that guy was gonna feel it. She stormed, opening the door with rage

"I've told you, I don't want any Pizza!"

"Hi, Cece"

"Schmidt"

_© Ms Zola, March, 2012_


	3. Let's Talk

**The long awaited Chapter, That's all I have to say! Enjoy, Review, Alert! I'll Update as soon as I can!**

**Chapter 3**

They stood at her doorway, staring at each other, as if they were looking at each other for the first time

"You gonna let me in?" smiled Schmidt, as Cece moved aside so he could walk by. He made her heart quicken, he always had that affect on her. She didn't understand why her body acted that way, when her brain was telling her she was crazy! She turned around closing the door behind her. He was wandering around her apartment, with his hand in her hair.

"Was there something you wanted, Schmidt?" she asked, acting dumb. It seemed the best option, either that or turn back time.

"You know exactly why I'm here"

"No, I really don't"

"Cece, don't lie to me, you were the one that sent the text"

"What text?"

"For heaven's sake, you know _exactly _what text"

"Schmidt, I really have no idea what you're on about"

"That text. I know you know what I'm talking about, don't pretend you don't" he started moving closer towards her. His heart was on edge, he had never felt so tense before in his life.  
>She couldn't pretend anymore, this was getting serious<p>

"Oh. That"

"Now, I didn't think much of it but what exactly did you mean?" he was acting cool and he could see her face drop. Why did he act like this around her? Of course, he was thinking about that was the only thing he'd been doing since he got it

"It's nothing" she smiled

"Cece, it wasn't nothing, now you either tell me or I'm wasting my time"

"I meant what I said. I'm late" her eyes drifted to the floor "What more do you want to know?"

"You're late?"

"I'm Pregnant, Schmidt. Do you want me to spell it out for you!"

"Oh"

"Yes, Oh" She was getting frustrated now.

"Is it mine?" his eyes were on hers, searching her face for answers

"I don't know, Schmidt. You tell me? Considering, you were the only guy I've slept with, in months" he was making her angry, and she couldn't explain why

"Don't shout at me Cece, I just want to know what's going on?" he sighed "It's like getting blood out of a stone, with you"

"Don't tell me what to do, Schmidt"

She could see his brow furrow as he became deep in thought. She wanted desperately to be a mind reader; she needed to know what he was thinking. This was all new to her, and if she was being honest. She was scared.

"What are we going to do?" he met her glare

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"You know, you and me, how _we_ going to get through this?"

She stared blankly at him

"Are you going to...to...have an abortion?"

"Abortion is out of the question, whatever happens, I'm keeping the baby, whether you're with me" she sighed "or not" he reached out and held her hand. If Schmidt was anything, he was compassionate

"I'll be with you, all the way Cece, if this is what you want and if I'm the Dad, I will be with you, always"

"What if you're not the dad, Schmidt? You just gonna leave me"

"I would never leave you, Cece"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Every word"

She smiled, tears reaching the corners of her eyes

"I'm scared, Schmidt" he pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair

"So I am, but we'll get through this...together, I promise"

* * *

><p>They talked for hours, about what their plans for the future. Schmidt had money, he could support her, she would have to give up her career as a model, but she would have to, unless she found work as a pregnant model. He had heard that was popular nowadays<p>

"Should we tell them?" asked Schmidt

"Who?"

"Jess, Nick and Winston"

"Oh" Cece, started to twiddle her thumbs

"They would realise it sooner or later" he smiled "especially when you start getting fat"

"Schmidt!" her mouth was open, she was prepared to slap him

"What? I was just saying what you were clearly thinking" he laughed.

It was true; she would be lying, if Cece never admitted that she was worried about her appearance. She was model; could she cope with a baby bump? Appearance was almost top on her list of priorities and Schmidt knew it. She was surprised; he seemed to know her well. She underestimated him; he was definitely proving her wrong.

"I think we should tell them today" he looked at her "Get it over with"

"Today? I'm barely coping with you knowing, never mind everyone else"

"Trust me" he took her hand once more, sending shivers down her spine "It'll make everything so much easier, they'll support you, Cece"

Her smile was unconvincing

"Do you trust me?"

Cece looked uneasy, she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to say them words. She couldn't face the fact that they were _sort of _seeing each other on the sly. Everything was going too fast for her. It made her worry, what would the others say when they know, Schmidt's the dad? She could see his eyes on her, somewhere deep down, she had feelings for him, whether she would admit it or not, there were there. She would have to embrace them, if there were any chance of this baby being brought up right. Trusting him was a start

"Yes, Schmidt, I trust you"

Schmidt's face lit up, he has been waiting so long for Cece to even admit any emotion towards him. He was thrilled that she trusted him, it was a start, and they were on the right track. Finally! He was buzzing to tell everyone that he and Cece, were a _thing, _they were having a baby together. It was surreal. They didn't think he stood a chance with Cece, how wrong they were. He felt a little smug, they had no faith in him, but he proved them wrong. Admittedly, in different circumstances, she probably wouldn't behave this way but it was better than nothing.

"Don't go getting soft on me, Schmidt" Cece warn "This doesn't mean I love you or anything" she could see the little grin on his face, it was endearing, she rolled her eyes. It was the same face he pulled when he found out she wore the perfume, he made for her.

"I don't go soft Cece, I go _hard" _he winked

"Gross, Schmidt. You always know how to ruin a moment"

"So you admit it?"

"What?"

"That we were having a _moment_?"

"Shut up, Schmidt"

Bar-ing  
>Bar-ing<p>

"Hello?" Cece answered, to what seem like a blank phone line

"Cece, Nick said you called"

"Oh, Jess!" she held her hand over the mouth piece, mouthing 'It's Jess" to Schmidt

"Yeah, I called you earlier"

"...and, did you want to tell me something?" quizzed Jess

"Tell you something? No, nothing!" She could see Schmidt at the corner of her eye, edging her on to tell her the news

"Are you sure, Cece, Nothing at all?" there was silence, before Schmidt stole the phone

"We'll be over in a second" the he hung up before Jess could say anything.

"Schmidt, what was that!" Cece stared at her, gobsmacked

"What was what?"

"That" she said waving her hands in the direction of the phone

"She didn't know you were here!" she glared "What will she be thinking?"

"Oh, oops" whispered Schmidt, biting his bottom lips. She wanted to hit him; he just made every situation, ten times worse.

"I'm sure she'll tell her what she was thinking, when we see her in a bit" smiled Schmidt

"I'm not going now" said Cece shaking her head

"Oh yes you are!" laughed Schmidt as he dragged Cece towards the door.

_© Ms Zola, March, 2012_


	4. Everybody Knows

**Thank you so much for everyone who has added this story to their alerts, or reviewed it. It's given me a lot of motivation to update. Sorry it took so long but here it is, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"You're what?" gasped Jess, as she stared at her best friend opened mouthed.

"I'm having a baby, Jess" Cece smiled, letting her take it all in, it was a surprise she didn't expect people to except it easily or quickly

"Who's the dad?" Jess frowned as if she was trying to solve a puzzle "There is a dad right?"

"Jess, of course there's a dad, did you not do the _birds and bees_?" Cece laughed; disguising her fear

"It's Schmidt, anyways"

"What's Schmidt?" she looked confused, what was Cece saying?

"Schmidt's... the dad" Cece spoke slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"You and Schmidt did..." Jess gasped "You did ...it...with Schmidt?" her eyes widened, she was obviously dreaming, because Cece would never...not with Schmidt. She had told her so many times how much she despised the man and now she was popping out children with him.

"Yes Jess...me and Schmidt had –"she was interrupted mid sentence

"Don't say the word, Cece."

She rolled her eyes, Jess and Sex just didn't mix, if anything the two subjects were from two different planets.

Cece wondered how Schmidt was doing; he was _supposed _to be telling the guys. They made a deal on the way over that, she would deal with Jess and he would deal with Nick and Winston. It seemed perfectly reasonable.

"You have a tiny Schmidt growing inside of you?" Jess stared, unsure what to say next

"Yeah...I guess" It was the first time anyone had ever said _anything _like that to her, she had never really realised before now. Baby Schmidt, she thought.

She sighed, the poor thing was gonna need therapy if it was anything like its father, thinking about, she was going to need therapy, if she was thinking about going through with this

"Cece, what _are _you thinking? You can't have a baby! It'll be like, inside of you...growing" Cece frowned at her friend; the things this girl came up with baffled her.

She saw Jess's face change; she knew that face, when her eyes lightening and the corner of mouth started to turn...No Jess, she thought, this is not the time to...

"_Baby, baby, baby...ooh" _Jess burst into song, swaying from side to side. Cece sighed, she expect anything less from Jess.

She smiled making a quick escape towards the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Schmidt shouted "and you guys thought, I couldn't do it" he laughed, watching his friends just stared at him, opened mouths.<p>

Never in their lives would they have thought that...Schmidt, would actually _get _the girl, not just any girl, a model

"...What?" was all Nick could manage to say, if he was being honest he was speechless, as he looked over at Winston, he had his head in hands.

"Surely now would be the time, I wake up, right?" laughed Winston mockingly, as he rocked up and down"He's joking right...right?"

"No guys, you're looking a new man, a new Schmidt" he smirked, nodding his head "I'm gonna be a daddy, boys!"

"Wait, you're a dad now as well?" asked Nick as his eye widened in shock.

"Didn't you hear me tell you, almost seconds ago?"

"To be honest, Schmidt, I'm still getting over the, Schmidt-is-sleeping-with-Cece bit" his eyes squinted as his rubbed his temples "anything you said after that –"Nick moved his hand in a sweeping movement, saying _whoosh. _

He couldn't understand it, how did Schmidt manage to get a girl _and _become a dad in one night, well he became aware of it in 'one night'. Schmidt had accomplished _his_ life dream, just in a blink of an eye.

Nick had been contemplating for days whether or not he wanted to confront Jess, with his _feelings. _He wasn't good with feelings, they were all...mushy. Clearly he wasn't good with words either.

"Hey Schmidt, can I have a word?" appeared Cece, motioning for him

"For you, baby...anything!" he winked at the boys, as he jumped over the table, shouting _parkour_. She rolled her eyes, if there was anything she didn't like about Schmidt, it was that damn _parkour_.

"Did you tell them?" Cece nodded her head towards to guys behind them, as they tried to act _almost _normal again. She frowned.

"Of course I did"

"Well..."

"Well..." he said copying her tone

"What did they say?"

"Not much"

"I knew it, they're appalled, disgusted. I knew we shouldn't have told them" she shook her head "Jess was practically, in hysterics"

"Hysterics...really?"

"Maybe, not _hysterics_" she let the corner of her lip, turn into a smile

"They'll just have to get over it" Schmidt reached out for her hand, as his thumb caressed hers.

Jess saw Schmidt...she saw him...touch her hand...she held her breath with her eyes wide; she passed the new found _couple _and walked over to where Nick sat. She gave him 'the nod' and sat next to him, before finally breathing again.

"Do you know?" whispered Winston

"Do I know what?" his head motioned towards where Schmidt and Cece still stood.

She gasped "Yes, Do you?"

They both nodded in unison, it was too much for the little group to take.

Nick took her hand, as he looked deep into her eyes. She shivered at his touch, even though she was positive that Nick didn't feel _anything_ for her, she still had to admit, she like his touch. In all fairness, she liked him too.

"We'll get through this" he smiled, taking Winston's hand "Together, we will survive this...thing" they all nodded in agreement, in times like this, they had to stick together.

"So..." Schmidt and Cece had joined the group again, as they all sat there in silence.

No one looked up; all their eyes had suddenly found the floor _very _interesting. Cece knew telling them was a bad idea, she could see it on their faces, they were shocked. She was still shocked, she wasn't sure if it was shock or stress or a mixture of the both, she felt like the inside of her were moving house, taking his body down with them

"AAHH" Cece shouted, grabbing her stomach.

"What? What happened" Schmidt's eyes was surveying every inch of her face as she crouched on the floor.

"Cece?" Jess had her hand on her back now "Are you alright?"

Every pair eyes were now focused on Cece, her brow was furrowed as she continued to rub her stomach.

Schmidt was worried, was she stressed? Was the baby hurt? Was it his fault? He stroked her hair, as she now sitting on the floor. Her face had smoothed and was clearly fine now.

All her friends were standing around her. She looked up, smiling a little bit before she spoke

"The baby" she managed to muffle "It moved"

_© Ms Zola, March, 2012_


	5. Baby Lies

_**Chapter 5**_

She knew what she did was wrong; it was too late to turn back. Cece was only about five weeks pregnant. She knew there was no way; she could feel the baby _yet_. Luckily, her friends had no sense on when you could feel the baby. She couldn't bare the awkwardness between them, she had to do something and that was all she could think of.

Admittedly, she wasn't the _best _actress but give her credit, she was a model. She must have done something right, as they all believe her, she thought.

Cece had been lifted onto a nearby couch where all her friends sat hovering over her, as if she had minutes to live. They whispered around her, as though she had some life threatening condition, she had, had enough

"Guys, I'm fine I promise" she smiled, did they not realise she was claustrophobic?

"Cece...you are not _fine" _said Schmidt sternly as he handed her a glass of water. Had she just felt their baby? He wanted desperately to feel it kicking, he wanted to bond with _his _baby. He knew nothing about babies and frankly, he had no idea what to do. Schmidt wasn't one for _commitments_, he cringed at the word, but it was time to pull up his socks and start committing.

He meant what he said, he was a _changed man.  
><em>

Cece trying to wriggle out of the couch, she couldn't sit around all day. She had things to do, people to see. She tried to move, she tried to get up without anyone noticing

"No, Cece. You're staying right there" smiled Jess pushing her friend back down "We're not letting you, and you're little one...out of our sight"

Cece looked at each face as they nodded in agreement. So she was stuck there? Maybe faking baby movements wasn't such a good idea, after all. She was starting to regret it. On the bright side, she thought, at least they are all coming to terms with a _baby. _It was nice that her friends cared so much about her, especially the way Schmidt had handled everything. He surprised her most of all. He was loving, loyal and die truly care about her. It was lovely to think she had people to fall back on.

She looked at the clock, it was already six and to be honest, all she wanted to do was lie in the comfort of her own bed

"It's late, I should get home" Cece smiled, hoping that they will just let her go home "You can call me and visit...all the time, Just I'd rather be at home right now" their faces were hesitant, she had her fingers crossed

"Sure" Jess smiled, she didn't wanted to keep Cece hostage, it just wasn't her, she was too nice to resist those big brown eyes. They move aside, letting Cece slide through. She got up so quick Nick thought; if he blinked he would have missed it

"Thank you!" Cece grabbed hold of Jess, embracing her in a massive hug "Thank you!" she repeated, before she grabbed all her stuff and headed out the door. Everything was silent again, Nick's eyes darted after he realised Jess caught him staring at her...once again. She looked so pretty, with her bright blue eyes and gorgeous hair.

His thought was interrupted, as Schmidt appeared in the doorway

"Where's Cece?" Schmidt was staring at the empty couch. He was sure that was where he left her only moments ago. Maybe she was in the bedroom or the bathroom? Was he losing his mind? He was sure, he left her on the couch

"She's gone home, she –"smiled Jess as she picked up a nearby magazine from the coffee table. Schmidt's eyes widened, was he hearing this right? He leaves for a second and his so-called _friends _lets her escape

"You let her _drive _home...in her condition!" Schmidt was frantic; he was staring at Jess in disbelief. He shook his head as he starting grabbing his car keys and heading in the same direction as Cece

"- I" before she could say anymore, Schmidt was gone.

* * *

><p>It was nice to finally be alone. The cool air was brushing against her skin and she listened to the sound of passing cars. She loved her friends, but sometimes it was nice for just some peace and quiet. She finally had room to breathe. It was starting to get dark out and people were rushing to get home. She came to a halt as she found herself stuck in a traffic jam<p>

"Great" she sighed, at least the weather was cool, she thought. There was nothing worse than getting stuck in a traffic jam in boiling hot weather. She hated traffic; she would always be stuck next to some guy who found it fun to stare at her, not just for a little while, for the whole duration of the jam. It was flattering in its own way, she was a model she was used to this kind of attention but combined with her annoyance, she just wasn't feeling it. She smiled, luckily it was a single lane road, and she didn't have to cope with...distractions.

Looking out her window she stared as the building lights started to illuminate, she never noticed before how pretty the city was

Bar-ing

Bar-ing

"Hello?"

"Cece! Where the hell are you?"

"Schmidt...What? I'm in a car on the way home" she could hear the panic in his voice, what was wrong? Had something happened to him? She could feel her heart start to race, she shook her head. Was she really, worrying about Schmidt?

"I'm coming to get you!"

"Why? I'm fine, just stuck in a traffic jam, what's wrong with you?"

"How can you be driving in _your_ condition?" _her_ condition, she thought confused, before remembering what happened earlier

"_My_ condition? It's not a _condition _Schmidt, its normal, it's happens, stop stressing"

"Cece, pull over! Now! I'm not letting you drive" he didn't understand how irrational she was, did she not care about the health of the baby, their baby

"Did you not hear the part when I said I'm stuck in a traffic jam? You can't pull over when you're _not _moving!" she was very tempted to just hang up on him; he didn't know what he was talking about. She was fine. Well she was sure she was fine.

The phone was silent, all she could hear was his heavy breathing starting to subside

"Okay fine, but I'm going to meet you at your house"

"You're gonna what?" she couldn't believe what he was saying

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, until I'm sure you're alright" he could practically hear her rolling her eyes at him. It may seem like he was over reacting, but it was what was best for her. He didn't want to be in guilt, knowing that something could happen and he wasn't there to save her.

"Schmidt! What the hell? You are NOT staying at my house!"

"Well I'm already parked outside your house, so Yes I am" with that she hung the phone up on him, as the traffic started to move again. She couldn't believe the cheek of him. How could he invite himself like that? She had her hands grabbed tightly around the steering wheel. She had to calm herself down, if she was a cartoon there would be steam coming out of her ears. She couldn't understand why he had this affect on her.

She breathed in. She knew exactly why. She just wasn't ready to admit it.

Half an hour later she arrived outside her house, she saw the familiar car parked there. She sighed. He wasn't lying. As soon as she got out, he was standing by her door waiting for her

"Hi" he smiled, his face was glowing. It was finally happening; he got to sleep at Cece's house. Even though, Schmidt was supposed to be angry he couldn't pass the new excitement he had

"Schmidt –" she wanted to argue with him, she wanted to scream and shout but the look on his little face, made everything better. She couldn't shout at him, she just smiled and opened the door. She was opening the door to her life. She was finally letting him in, literally and metaphorically.

They made it up all three flights of stairs again; he had deja vu of earlier events when he first found out. Even though, it was only hours since the last time he arrived at Cece's house, he still had that inner excitement that stirred around his body.

He couldn't control his emotions and by the look of Cece's face, his facial expressions were saying more than he hoped. He liked to place the _cool guy _around Cece, he couldn't explain why, nor did he try to. It was what he was used to doing and they were both comfortable with it

"Ladies First" he smiled, letting Cece pass him into her house, she gave him a half hearted smile as she continued inside. She placed her keys on the side and watched as Schmidt stood by the door, grinning like a Cheshire cat

"Schmidt, all I want to do is go to bed" her eyelids were heavy now "don't disturb me, amuse yourself, okay?"

"Of course, Princess" she rolled her eyes as walked into her bedroom. _Princess, _it made her heart flutter, however much she wanted to hate him, to be mad at him for intruding on her personal space, she couldn't.

It hurt her to think that he was growing on her.

_© Ms Zola, March, 2012_


	6. The Sleepover

**Chapter 6**

He was left alone in her house. Cece's house! Frankly, he couldn't believe he would ever sleep in her house. It was weird, what was he doing? He was in her house and he was just sitting there. Schmidt eyes widened as he sat alone on her couch. He stared into the darkness as he found himself thinking about _her_ again. He swore if he listened really carefully, he could hear her muffled snores, emerging from her bedroom.

He sighed, if only he could see her. He enjoyed watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and for once she seemed happy around him. Normally, when she when she was with him they were always arguing, never had they had a normal conversation that didn't end up in shouts. He hated it. He didn't want that in a relationship, he wanted to change things and he hoped that this baby would help with that. It was getting late and he was getting tired but he couldn't sleep. He was too used to his bed, he needed _a bed_.

Cece lay wide awake staring at the sad excuse for a ceiling. She spent what felt like hours wondering what Schmidt was doing. He was in her house, she thought. She fought the temptation to see him; she fought the urge to be with him. She had to play it cool, she didn't want him thinking that maybe, she liked him. Not only would that give him a big head, it would also ruin what they had. What did they have? Was it love? Was it friendship? What were they doing?

She shook her head, as if trying to wake herself up. Was she seriously lying in bed, thinking of Schmidt? Never in her life, had Cece chosen to _think _over sleeping, she needed her beauty sleep and normally, she wouldn't give that up for no one. What on earth was happening to her?

Knock

Knock

"Cece?" her heart stopped. She wanted to ask the most obvious question, but she knew exactly who is was

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Schmidt" there was silence that she hoped that maybe he got the hint and left, before long she heard it again

Knock

Knock

"Schmidt...Go away" Cece sighed, why wasn't he like normal guys, why couldn't he take the hint? Schmidt was far from _normal_ she knew that now, it was hard work trying to keep up with him

"Cece, I just..." Schmidt hesitated for a while before he continued to speak "I just need some pillows to sleep on"

She smiled, of course, couch pillows were not _soft _enough for his perfectly conditioned hair. Cece resisted a laugh as she forced herself to grab a few pillows and blankets off her bed. She opened the door as she was awaited by Schmidt with his messy hair and his to-die-for smile.

"Here" she said, practically pushing the pillows at him. She watched as his face peered down at the contents in his hand, she was waiting for him to leave and when he didn't, she started to get frustrated

"What now?"

"It's just...well it's kind of cold out here and –"his eyes were on the floor as he shuffled on from feet to feet

"and what Schmidt...spit it out!"

"could I possibly, sleep in there...with you?"

"You want to...lie in my bed?" she burst out laughing "You're joking right?" his face stayed perfectly still, he was being serious, rolling her eyes, she had to submitted to submission

"Fine...but you better sleep...no funny business...just _sleep" _her eyes were stern as she pointed her finger at his face. He looked so helpless, she thought. What had happened to him? Where was the smirk? Where was the cheeky grin? The corner of his mouth, started to turn into a weak smile and he walked past Cece in the doorway

As they both settled down in bed, they lay side by side with what seemed like an imaginary line, separating their bodies from touching. Their eyes facing the ceiling as their rigid bodies, refused to give into the temptation. Cece bit her lip as her head started to move slowly in Schmidt's direction. Gradually, her body moved with her until she was almost completely facing him.

Before, she could turn anymore; she caught his staring eyes and quickly turned away. She still had the image of his face, in her mind. His eyes wide, looking straight into hers and his mouth tilted into a smile. She smiled at the image, then cringed realising what she was doing.

She was acting like a love sick teenager, _I'm better than this_ she thought, before attempting to close her eyes and pretend it was all a dream. She wasn't normally like this, especially not with ... Schmidt. She was normally the feisty one, the one that never would admit to her feelings. What was happening, she needed answers before it got serious.

Did she just turn to face him? Schmidt smiled. Maybe Cece was starting to _like him. _He sighed at the thought or maybe he was dreaming. Is this a dream? He frowned as he started to pinch his arm

"Ouch!" he cupped his mouth, realising that he said that out loud. Looking over to Cece, she remained still. He could have sworn he heard her laugh; he smiled as he laid his head back on his pillow. He wanted to move closer to her, hold her in his arms. He felt uncomfortable knowing that she was so far away from him. He had to close the gap between them.

He knew that she would hate it, she would be repulsed, but the more he thought about it, the more he needed to do it. Slowly, he started to shuffle forward, until he could almost feel the warmth radiating from Cece's body. His arm hovered over her waist, as he debated whether to hug her. _Should I? _He knew what would happen if he did, he knew she would shout at him, but he couldn't resist

"Don't even think about it Schmidt" her voice startled him. Ignoring what she said, he laid his arm onto her waist and pulled her toward his chest. There was silence for a while and Schmidt had started to think that Cece had allowed him to well...cuddle

"Schmidt –"she paused "...get off me" she didn't move, she didn't even try to move his arm, she just laid there, waiting for Schmidt

"erm...Yeah" he said shaking his head "I don't know what I was thinking" the light from his eyes seemed to dim as he started to move his arm away from her. He began to turn onto his side, when her voice interrupted him

"Schmidt..."

"Yes?" his eyes alerted to her, as he tried to find her face in the darkness

"...erm..I'm...I'm" she hesitated before continuing "sorry...I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For being so...me"

"Oh" Schmidt smiled "Well, I wouldn't expect you to be anyone other than yourself, Cece"

"Well, I'm Sorry...let's just leave it at that"

"Right..." he smirked "I'm sorry too"

"...Why?"

"Because, I don't accept"

Cece's eyes squinted, what was his problem now? There always had to be _something _else with Schmidt, there's _always _a BUT

"For God's sake Schmidt, Why can't you just accept my apology?" however much she wanted to see his expression, she refused to turn around to face him

"I just can't accept"

"Why Schmidt? Go on tell me why you're the only person who can't accept an apology!"

"Because, I'm not going to let your apologise for being you..." she was quiet now as she listened to his voice "It's what makes you who you are and no one should make you apologise for that. And because being you is what made me fall in love with you –"he paused. Did he really just admit that _loved _her?

Cece went silent, her body was frozen. His heart started to panic as she was so still; it looked like she wasn't breathing. He gasped. Had his love...killed Cece? He knew she didn't like him, but he didn't think she would die because he loved her.

"Good night Schmidt" she couldn't say anything else, her brain wouldn't let her. Schmidt said he was _in love _with her. Deep down, she did have her suspicions but hearing him say the words out loud made her shiver. She now knew what people meant when they say they _could feel their heart in their hands._

Her eyes closed once again but this time she fell into a deep sleep as the words _Schmidt _and_ love_ circled her mind. She didn't know why or how it happened but she knew from that moment, that she loved him back, not that she would admit that to anyone other than herself. Her lips smiled as she thought about him, about her Schmidt.

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	7. Jess

**This is my longest chapter yet, it probably could've been a lot longer as well, but I've cut it short but don't worry it'll carry on in the next chapter! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, although, I have nearly finished Chapter 8 so you won't have to wait too long. Thank you for all your support so far, please continue being awesome! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7**

Knock

Knock

Cece stirred to the repetitive banging at her front door, she glared at her clock, _8am. _She sighed, who went visiting at eight in the morning. Yawning she stretched out her arms, bumping something on the way down. Her hand felt over this figure before stopping, realising what it was. Schmidt. She has completely forgotten he was sleeping with her...well not _with her_ but in her bed. She turned staring at his sleeping face, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly ajar. She cringed...morning breath.

Cece gently climbed out the bed as she, tip toed out the room.

Knock

Knock

"Coming" she shouted, hoping that the horribly droning sound in her head would stop. She opened the door to find a very confused Jess staring back at her

"Cece!" Jess smiled, grabbing her friend into her arms "I'm so glad you're here"

"Well this is where I live" She watched as her best friend's smile grew larger and larger as she noticed something behind her

"Morning Jess" Cece peeked over her shoulder to see a half naked Schmidt, scratching his head as he walked by. Slowly turning her head back to Jess, her face was straight

"It's not what you think"

"Isn't?" Jess raised an eyebrow as she muffled a giggle

"Jess! He's just here to...erm...well I'm not completely sure why he's here, but –"

"I'm here to take care of you" interrupted Schmidt from the kitchen

"Oh, take _care _of you...got it" Jess winked as she gestured air quotations. Cece rubbed her temples, closing the door after her

"Breakfast, Jess? I'm making waffles" he called as he starting gathering all his ingredients

"Don't mind if I do" smiled Jess as she glared at Cece "He's a keeper" she whispered

"Jess? What _are_ you doing?"

"I'm having waffles"

"No, Why are you here?"

"Because you're my bwest fwiend in the whole wide world and I wuv you" mocked Jess as she watched Cece's face becoming stern

"Okay, okay, I came to talk to you" she smiled before Cece would blow her fuse

"Talk? At eight in the morning...Seriously, Jess?"

"Yes Cece...its serious stuff!" she smiled as she shoved waffles into her mouth "This is so good" Schmidt smiled in appreciation

"It's my own secret recipe"

"Really? You need to teach it me"

"Yeah I can so –"

"GUYS!" shouted Cece, she was done waiting "Jess! Bedroom! NOW" Jess rolled her eyes, as she followed in the direction of her storming friend

"What is your problem?" asked Jess as she closed the door behind her. Cece was sitting on the bed, looking straight at her

"_My _problem? Jess you came to talk to _me_, this is supposed to be about _your _problem...and I'm tired...okay Jess...tired of waiting for you to tell me what the hell is wrong!" Cece took a deep breath as Jess's eye searched the floor for answers

"So are you going to tell me or not" she smiled, waiting for something...anything

"Well...you were right, I didn't want to see it but I'll admit you were right" shrugged Jess as she sat next to Cece

"I was right about what?"

"About Nick...you were right, he – "Jess closed her eyes as she remembered events from last night

"_Jess I have something to tell you?" asked Nick as he crept closer to her, she looked attentively with her big blue eyes as she waited for him to continue_

_"We've been friends for some time now, right?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, I don't know what you're getting at Nick?"  
><em>

_"Well...the truth is...I –"he hesitated, he needed to say this right but he couldn't find the right words to say it with  
><em>

_"You...?" Jess encouraged him, it had to be something important for Nick to have a heart to heart with her so late at night, it was almost midnight and Jess was losing growing __tired. If Nick didn't spit it out, she was sure she would fall asleep on him_

_"I like you maybe even love...well not love...well...I don't know...I like you Jess...a lot" He smiled hoping that she would speak. She was just staring at him, open mouthed  
><em>

_"Jess?" he waved his hand in front of her but nothing, not even a blink  
><em>

_"Y-y-you...Nick...you...like Jess? I mean me?" she sounded pathetic, she knew if she could re watch this moment, she would regret it but she was astounded  
><em>

_"Yes Jess...Don't make me say it again"  
><em>

_Jess frowned and continued staring into his eyes, she was sure she was dreaming  
><em>

_"Slap me" she whispered  
><em>

_"What?"  
><em>

_"Slap me!"  
><em>

_"Why..."  
><em>

_"Just do it Nick" he did as he told as he lay a gently slap on her cheek, Jess blinked  
><em>

_"You call that a slap? Harder Nick" he closed his eyes as he struck Jess with a face pounding slap, the noise made him cringe, as he opened his eyes, one at a time. He couldn't__see her. Where had she gone? Then he looked down. He gasped...Oh my God..._

_"I've killed Jess"*_

"Jess...Jess" she was shaken out of her flashback by a worried looking Cece

"What?"

"I kind of lost you for moment" Cece smiled "you didn't finish your sentence"

"Oh yeah...erm...he likes me...Nick likes me" she struggled to get the words out, Jess still couldn't believe what happened and she was still convinced she was she was young she was sure all the guys liked Cece, she never saw the signs, even though Cece kept telling her that guys liked her, she wouldn't believe it. Then she started liking guys back but the feeling was _never_ mutual and Nick...she liked Nick and...

"He likes me"

"Yes Jess...I got that part" smiled Cece rubbing Jess's back

"What am I going to do Cece?"

"You need to kiss him"

"Yes I need to..." Jess nodded in agreement before shaking her head in shock "I need to WHAT?"

"Kiss him...you know...K.I.S.S him" Jess's eyes widened as she looked at her friend in shock, surely she didn't mean kiss him as in kiss him on the lips...

"...tell me why again?"

"Because then you can see if you have the same feelings for him. A kiss can say many things" Cece smiled at her sudden wisdom of kissing knowledge. Jess was silent

"You know I'm right. My feet theory was right so trust me Jess, this is what's best for you"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"I repeat...Don't tell anyone, not Schmidt, not Winston, don't even tell yourself" Cece frowned before answering

"Promise Jess, as long as you do what I said" Jess hesitated

"Fine...I'll think about it"

"Yay!" Smiled Cece taking Jess proudly in her arms "Tell me all about it"

* * *

><p>Schmidt and Cece were alone once again. They dare not think about what happened last night. Schmidt was positive he didn't say anything, he knew Cece she would have said something by now if he had said something. She may have even mocked him; she might have called him a girl, whatever it was she would have brought up the subject sooner or later. Unless...she was waiting for him to make the first move<p>

"Cece, about last night"

"I don't want to talk about it" her face was expressionless

"But I –"

"No Schmidt...But Nothing" he slumped down on the couch where they both sat in silent.

"How long are you staying here...with me?" her eyes finally looked up at him. However much she acted like she hated him and hated everything about him, she still enjoyed his company, an empty home is not fun for anyone

"As long as you want me to" he smiled back

"Oh okay then" before she could say anymore, she was running to the bathroom

"Cece?" all Schmidt could hear was the lovely chirps of...vomiting, he shivered at the thought. He waited as Cece eventually strolled out of the toilet

"Morning sickness" she smiled, wiping her mouth on her hand

"Nice" he replied not completely sure what to say to that "Will I be expecting to hear more of your morning ... noises?" he smiled

"Well I hope not but by the looks of things...I think so" they both sighed "by the way, I think it's time we went to see the doctor"

"What for?"

"We need to know more about the pregnancy and ...stuff" Cece tied her hair into a ponytail, as she picked up her phone "I'll book us in now"

Moments later, the appointment was book for later that day. Cece was full of mixed emotions, she was excited to know about what was going to happen but at the same time she was dreading knowing. She knew nothing about pregnancy or giving birth, none of her friends had been through it yet and frankly she never thought she would be pregnant until much later on in life. Preferably after she got married, but things never work out the way one plans.

Schmidt had left to get some of his clothes and belongings to bring over to hers; it looked like he was staying for the long term. Cece didn't have a problem with that...yet. If she was being honest she was happy that he showed such a interest in her and the baby, it was more than she could have wanted, at least he was sticking by her, hopefully until the end.

It was already midday and Cece knew that she had a photo shoot at two, she didn't tell Schmidt, deep down she knew she should have but her brain told her that he would flip, so she chose to keep it on the quiet.

It wasn't like she was going to give birth any second, she was still really early, she couldn't even see a bump yet, that was always a good sign. She had months to go until people could see she was having a baby, it'll be fine it'll all be fine, she repeated to herself.

After making the beds, cleaning and all other kinds of housework, Cece found it was 2am before long. She was dressed in her favourite floral dress that reached just above her knee, she sighed. She would miss the days when she would be able to wear tight clothes.

Getting in the car, she took a steady drive to the modelling location, it wasn't far from where she lived and it was just easy money. She read the brief the other day and recalled it being about summer. She liked summer, her agency just drags her into all kinds of jobs and most the times she just went to them, and she wasn't going to give up a good job opportunity.

As she arrived, she noticed a sign saying "Bring on the Sun" this had to be the place, she thought. It was a small little place with glass windows framing the outside and it looked very cosy and summery.

"Cece, darling" she was approached by a man covered in brightly coloured clothes

"Hello" Cece smiled as he picked up her hand and smothered it in kisses. She hadn't a clue who this man was and felt rude not knowing his name. It would be awkward enough if she asked sorry-your-name-is or what's-your-name she couldn't do that, she would just have to figure it out

"You look beautiful darling, this way, this way, we have lots to do, so little time" he chirped as he pulled her behind him.

"Now we will dress you up in beautiful colours, summery colours yes? And darling, we will make you look like a rainbow, mwah!" he smiled as he kissed his fingers in a very Italian way, maybe he was Italian Cece thought as she was dragged into makeup.

"Vincent! Where do you want her?" Vincent, she smiled, she had finally figured out his name. Cece had been dressed in a bright pink dress with blue stilettos and a purple sunhat. She looked like a clown. But she couldn't complain it was business, it was her job; she was going to get paid.

She sighed as she posed in several positions as her face was bombarded with flashing cameras. All she could think about was getting back to Schmidt for her appointment, she recalled it being at exactly 5pm and she didn't want to be late.

"Stunning darling, look this way" she smiled as she was told what to do. It felt like years had gone by when they had finally finished. Although she felt ridiculous, she had to admit she looked pretty good in the final results.

Bar-ing

Bar-ing

That would be Schmidt, she thought as she looked down at her watch. 4.30pm. she wasn't late, thank God

"Yes?" she smiled

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the South Pole, where are you?"

"Cece..."

"I'm on my way, stop fretting" _Men._ She rolled her eyes as her hung up on him, she couldn't live with them, she couldn't live without them. Almost seconds later, her phone was ringing again

"Yes?" she mocked her previous tone

"Did you just hang up on me?"

"No Sweetie, I wouldn't do that to you" for some reason she was in a good mood, a severely good mood

"..." Schmidt was silent

"What do you want Schmidt?"

"I'm already here, I'm waiting for your slow ass to hurry up"

"I'll have you know my ass is not slow, your just too damn early" she smiled as she hung up on him once again. She was nearing her doctor now and she swore she could see him trying to ring her back

"Don't bother" she smiled as she walked over to him, he took her hand

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	8. I've Seen the Light

**Chapter 8**

"Tender Breasts, Queasiness, Tiredness, Mood Swings..." Cece was trying to absorb everything that her Doctor was saying to her, by the look on Schmidt's face he was still trying to get past the word _breasts. _She smiled, typical guy response, as she zoned back into what her Doctor was saying, the list continued

"...Nausea, Fatigue, Headaches, Frequent urination, Food Cravings and Aversions" Cece was sure she was starting to feel all of these now, she couldn't cope, to think a little baby could do all that to her, she was feeling a little uneasy

"You may want to start eating well, lots of nutrients and plenty of water, it will help" the doctor smiled as she passed Cece several pregnancy pamphlets "Also I advise that you try and get a lot of Vitamin C to help your baby's growth, I suggest oranges, red peppers, blackcurrants, even kiwi fruit" The doctor looked slightly concerned, Cece eyes seemed to have frosted over and she was barely listening and Schmidt was too busy trying to fit the baby back into the womb on the sculpture (which he broke)

"Are you working at the moment?" Cece mind suddenly became alert

"erm...Yes"

"You may want to start thinking about maternity leave, just so you know how much you're entitled to" Cece nodded, she hadn't even consider maternity leave. Her eyes focused on the pictures that she held in her hand

"It says here about Ultrasounds, do you know when mine would be?" Cece smiled as she pointed to a section in the pamphlet, ultrasounds were always fascinating for her, seeing the little baby growing inside her. Of course she hadn't done it before, but she'd watched movies and it had always been a great moment for both mother and father

"Good Question, your first one would be sometime during your first trimester, so during the first three months of pregnancy. Don't worry love, you have a while yet, but I will remind you closer to the time" she smiled as Cece was deep in thought, it was still surreal to her, she couldn't believe she was talking about a baby, her baby

"Any other questions?" the doctors gaze was now upon Schmidt. He did have a question, one that had been on his mind for quite some time, but he never had the opportunity to ask anyone about it

"Can we still have sex?" Cece eyes widened

"Schmidt!"

"It's a perfectly reasonably question, many of my patients have asked the exact same thing" she smiled over at Cece who looked as though she was ready to hit him

"Many expectant mothers find their desire for sex fluctuates during certain stages in the pregnancy but it is perfectly safe to do so, if you wish" Schmidt was nodding as he was taking it all in "Although, you may want to consult your midwife for further information" she paused for a moment

"You do have a midwife, right?"

"Well not at the moment, we're still new to this" Cece looked over at Schmidt as he smiled back to her

"That's fine, I can sort that out for you, I'll give you a call if I have any more information" she stood up to shake their hands "Thank you for coming, See you soon"

As soon as they walked out of the room, Cece was fuming as she slapped Schmidt's shoulder with a hard thud

"You have a nerve!" she whispered, trying not to cause a scene

"What?"

"How could you ask that? Do you know how embarrassing you are!"

"She said it was a common question, I was curious" Cece took a deep breath, there was no way, she was going to have sex with him...NO WAY, especially after that. They booked their next appointment at the counter before going on their way to Schmidt's loft. Apparently, Jess had ordered Chinese and it was getting late so Cece had no problem agreeing.

She was in need of a good Chinese, she gasped. Was she craving foods already? Cece hoped that she wouldn't get all the symptoms that were on that list, she crossed her fingers hoping that she wouldn't.

She looked down at the pamphlets she was still gripping in her hands, she scanned the happy faces and the little baby pictures as she started to smile. Her eye caught an image of a heavily pregnant woman as she then focused on her own stomach, Schmidt saw this

"Don't worry about it, I bet you'll still look pretty hot" he smiled as he continued driving down the road

"Do you think?" she laughed "I'll look like I've eaten too many cakes" cakes...she thought, I would like a cake, right about now, with jam fillings and icing covering the top and sprinkles, then her stomach began to churn. Oh no. Please not now, she prayed, but it was too late she felt it coming

"Schmidt Stop the car!"

"I'm in the middle of the road"

"Schmidt...Stop the damn car" she could feel it bubbling, she had to get out before it was too late...and it was _too late_, she was sick all in his car. She could practically feel Schmidt cringe.

"I'm sorry" she wiped her mouth "I'll help you clean...I'll –" he his hand on her lips as he looked straight ahead, he didn't have time to stop, he just carried on driving in silence to the loft.

* * *

><p>"She was sick...in my car" Cece over heard Schmidt telling the guys, the embarrassing truth of what happened last night. They had stayed over at his as it was pretty late by the time they had finished drinking, Cece was bored out of her brains as she had the pleasure of just watching as her friends had fun. Schmidt had told her on no circumstances was she allowed to touch a single drop of alcohol.<p>

She could see as the guys winced at what he was telling them and she was too distraught to defend herself, she was surprised they were even awake enough to listen after the amount of drink they had

"Cece, coffee?" smiled Jess in the kitchen, Cece nodded from her seat at the counter. She watched as he friend started grabbing cups and teabags

"Jess, have you thought about my...proposal?" she smiled suddenly remembering what she said yesterday, Jess's body froze as she slowly turned around

"No, because I'm not doing it"

"Jess! You have to...it's the only way" Jess really didn't want to, well she did want to but she didn't, it was a complicated situation, Nick was her friend, probably one of her closest friends out of the three roommates but the thought of kissing him, firstly it would be completely random and secondly it would be awkward. Or was she just making things seem more awkward then they actually were.

In truth, he did say he liked her, so he would be more than happy if she kissed him, but it would have to be the right time, there was a time a place for these things she couldn't just do it on impulse. Could she?

"Jess, Can you do me a coffee please?" Nick smiled at her, interrupted her thoughts

"huh? Oh yeah sure" she returned the smile as she watched Cece's face light up, she wished Cece could read her mind, because if she could, she would tell her to "back off" and let her handle her own problems.

"So how did the doctor's go?" Jess sat next to Cece trying to divert the conversation off her "Did Schmidt behave?" Cece rolled her eyes

"I wish, he ask her whether we could still have sex"

"Ew"

"I know right, but apart from that it was really helpful" she paused "Do you have any watermelon?"

"Watermelon, hmm, I doubt it why?"

"Oh, just fancied watermelon"

"Is that normal?"

"Well, apparently I'm going get cravings for things, not completely sure what happens if my cravings aren't satisfied" Cece smiled, there was a sparkle in her eyes

Jess could hear Cece mumbling but she had no idea what she was saying, she was in world of her own, she had been thinking deeply about what Cece had said. Maybe she should do it? Maybe it was the _only_ way? Endless questions stirred around in her head, she had dreamed about this day. The day when she kissed Nick, she would never admit that out loud of course, but she wouldn't deny that she hadn't thought about him on several occasions. Since _that day_ Nick had been ignoring her, well she thought he was, they hardly spoke anymore, I guess it didn't help that Jess kind of fainted when he told her, that made things awkward...for both of them and

"- and I have an Ultrasound"

"Sorry, you have a what?" Jess focused back on what Cece was saying and was completely lost

"...an Ultrasound...next month" she spoke slowly frowning at Jess, please tell me she knows that what that is, she thought

"Oh, Could I come?" Jess's eyes were eager but Cece had hope her first ultrasound would be just her and well Schmidt, it was a special moment, first seeing her baby but there was no way she could say that to Jess, she wouldn't understand. Cece had to constantly remind herself of what her friends thought of Schmidt and her sudden softness towards him didn't seem to be going well.

"Erm...I'll keep you posted" she smiled promisingly as she hoped that Jess would forget when the time came closer, fingers crossed. Jess started humming a familiar tune in response as she handed the mug of tea to Cece and Nick. Her hands shook as she tried to hand Nick his tea. He edge to grab the tea as Jess's hand moved to the opposite direction, he frowned looking up at her before chuckling

"Jess...Tea" he smiled as he held her wrists in his stern left hand, settling her shakes "Thank you" Nick took the mug as Jess walked unsteadily away. What was that?

_You're pathetic Jess, _she thought as she raked her hand through her hair. Why did he have to say anything? Things were fine before _this_. She sighed sitting next to Cece

"You alright? Looking a little pale, Jess" she smiled as she laid her hand on Jess's. Cece stared at her friend's still face as she wondered what on earth was going in her head of hers. Jess was holding a large mug of black coffee, the smell was evaporating in her face, at first it was soothing but before long, that feel came once again, that churning in her stomach, Cece was up and running to the bathroom. She hated this, she hated being sick, she hated feeling like shit all the time...she just hated everything.

She sat on the bathroom floor opposite the toilet, staring into space she thought hard before sighing deeply. What am I gonna do? She could feel a throbbing pain start to emerge from her head, she rubbed her temples

"Seriously!" she sighed once more, bring on the headaches

"Stupid doctor and her stupid list" Cece continued mumbling to herself, how much longer would this go on? Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she read

_I have found you a midwife, her name is Silvia, lovely women and very experienced. I have arranged an appointment with her for next week, I hope that's alright? Dr. Green x_

Silvia. She thought, nice name. Deep down Cece was glad that her relationship with her doctor was good as no other doctor would have found her a midwife within hours of her appointment. She smiled as she clambered off the floor. Her jumper had bundled in a lump at her stomach; she caught this in the mirror. She had a thought as she grabbed several rolls of tissue paper and shoved it up her jumper, in the shape of a pregnant belly. She smiled

"Aw" Cece rubbed her stomach, somehow loving the fact the in a few months this would be her, with a little baby growing inside of her. At first the idea of being some round women made her cringe but actually looking at herself in the floor length mirror with a little bump, it made her smile. She could have sworn her skin was already glowing.

She shivered in anticipation; _I can't wait _she thought as her lips twisted into a warm grin.

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	9. Under Pressure

**Okay, from this chapter, I'm going to have to speed the timeline on, so you may be seeing things like [2 months later]. Thank you again for all the reviews, alerts and support. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 9**

**[2 months later]**

"...and if you looked really carefully you can see the foetus" smiled the Doctor as Cece stared longingly at the little side screen. She held Schmidt's hand tightly in hers as she could almost feel his body tense. Cece watched the little grey and white stripes form into a shape as she squinted, before her smile formed as she saw it. She saw her little baby. Time had flown by so quickly and before she knew it her first Ultrasound had come around and there she was, lying there, looking at her baby. Her smile widened until she turned her face slightly to see a Schmidt. He was sitting there with his brow furrowed. Why wasn't he smiling? Was he not happy? She took in a heavy sigh

"What's wrong with you? This is probably the happiest moment of my...our life and you're sitting there straight faced and –"she watched as his face dropped some more, she frowned at his expression, he was silent

"Schmidt!" his eyes narrowed

"I can't ... I can't see it"

"What?"

"I can't see the baby" her heart dropped, why was she always so hard on him, she thought as her face lifted into a small smile

"It's right there, see the little area that is mainly white, just below that is a black blob, that's it" Cece tried to stretch so that her arm nearly touched the screen, pointing to the little baby. It was hard with her one hand in Schmidt's and the Doctor's hand on her stomach

"Oh" his mouth twisted into a smile "I see it...I see our baby" Schmidt's little face, lit up as he finally found what he was looking for. Cece was glowing as she squeezed Schmidt's hand once more.

This was a perfect moment, even if Cece was prepared to admit it, it was. She loved how it was just her and Schmidt, it was just like she imagined, even more. Jess had almost begged her to come to the Ultrasound but Cece just couldn't do it, she had to lie to her best friend. At the time, she couldn't believe it; she was choosing Schmidt over Jess. Deep down, she was glad she did now. The room were silence as they were embracing the very amazing moment.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby? I can't guarantee how accurate it will be but it will give you some guidelines"

"Yes"

"No" Cece glared over at Schmidt...No? Did he not want to know whether he was having a little baby girl or boy? He gave her a stern look as he began to slowly shake his head

"No? Why 'no'?" her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on in that little head of his

"Because I want it to be a surprise" he smiled "I want your face to lit up when you know" Cece had nothing left to say, she wouldn't go against him, she couldn't

"So you don't want to know?" asked the doctor as she urged for an answer

"No"

As Cece was getting dressed back into her jeans, she couldn't help the temptation to find out. She wanted to know. If it was a girl, she could go and buy little dresses and pink clothes all ready for her newborn, or if it was a boy, little stripy baby growers and little sailor teddies. The possibilities were endless, but she couldn't do that because she didn't know. Cece peeped round the door, seeking for Schmidt but he was nowhere to be found

"He's in the car waiting for you" Doctor Green's voice startled her as she jumped slightly back

"Oh thank you" the urge was hitting her in the face, she needed to know "Are those are papers?" she asked curiously

"Well...yes actually"

"Could I...possibly...get you to tell me what the sex of my baby is" she could feel her cheeks blush "If it's not too much trouble" Cece watched as the doctor hesitated,biting her bottom lip

"But I thought you and your husband didn't want to know"

"Well, I want to know" she was frustrated now, if the doctor didn't hurry up, Schmidt could walk in on them, any moment. She was feeling tense. She even ignored her 'husband' comment

"Oh I see"

"So...what is it?"

"It's a girl" Cece faced lifted into a massive grin, her face was burning with delight. A girl! A little baby girl! She practically ran out of the room, but as she neared the door,she slowed, realising Schmidt didn't know. A shiver of guilt came across her. She shouldn't have done that, she sighed.

As she neared the car, she watched as Schmidt's eyes widened as he leaned over to open the door

"You alright?"

"Yeah fine" her eyes focused on her top, playing with the little frills that laced the bottom. She could feel his stare melting through her, he knew she knew, she was becoming paranoid now, of course he didn't know, she reassured herself. Of course he didn't.

* * *

><p>"Urgh" Jess mumbled to herself. She sighed heavily, stupid Cece and her stupid theories. It wasn't Cece's fault...it was Nick's. But she couldn't blame him, she wouldn't. Ever since that day, she had been debating whether or not to take Cece's advice and kiss him. She giggled at the thought. Kissing Nick, what a stupid idea, she was so used to using the excuse that he-doesn't-like-me but now she knows that he does like her. Thoughts swirled around Jess's head, from day to night, she was thinking about Nick, just Nick, Nick, Nick<p>

"Jess?"

"NICK!" she jumped, maybe they had some telepathic connection. Maybe he heard her saying his name. She blushed, how embarrassing

"What were you thinking?" he frowned inquisitively at her

"Thinking? No! I don't think...I mean...I can't think...I mean...Nothing" she took a deep breath, recollecting herself "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, you just looked...well...like you had a lot on your mind" he chuckled, he loved the way that she was always bubbly, always frazzled, always Jess

"No, No, I'm...I'm" Jess hesitated to find the right word "I'm good, fine and dandy, positively OK" she winked. Why was she so embarrassing?

"I'm glad" smiling Nick patted her back as he strolled back to his familiar spot opposite the TV.

Was it just him or was Jess acting a bit strange? His mind drifted into thought, Jess was always a bit...quirky but today she was just different. Was it his fault? After telling her how he felt, she fainted; it wasn't really the reaction he was expecting. If he was being honest, he didn't know what to expect. Jess was a bit of a closed open book, if that made any sense, she only shares what she wants to. He didn't know whether she felt the same, well...of course she didn't, she fainted!

Nick had made things awkward; he knew he shouldn't have said anything. But he was hoping that with Christmas coming, he could bring her back to meet his family. Maybe with her, he might actually get on the flight this time. After so many failed attempts to fly back home, but it doesn't look promising. Jess doesn't like him; that was it.

He looked back over his shoulder as he took a quick glance at his love, who by this point was staring into the distance. What was she thinking about? His eyes now focused back on the TV, he was looking at the colours but nothing was absorbing. Nick was so used to talking with her, they were close, really close and now they were hardly talking at all. A bit of small talk here and there, that was it. He hated

"Me and my big mouthed" he mumbled to himself as he heard the chimes of her voice, calling out to him

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing dear" he froze, _dear_, what was he thinking? He could almost imagine the expression on her face but he didn't dare turn round to face her. _Dear_, he scoffed. It would be fine. It is a perfectly normal thing to say, everyone's doing it nowadays. Nick bit his bottom lip; all the reassuring in the world wouldn't stop how he was feeling now. Stupid

"We're back!" chimed Cece and Schmidt in unison as they clambered through the door. Schmidt wanted to yell out how amazing it was to see his child but he couldn't, no one else knew that they went to the Ultrasound. His smile faded. They had to keep it all a big secret, he hated secrets, and his life was always full of secrets. On the Brightside, he had Cece...finally. Well, she hadn't completely declared her love for him but she was warming up, he could feel it.

"Did you go somewhere?" questioned Nick as he called out to them, never moving his eyes from the screen

"Yes actually we went –"

"Shopping" Cece piped in, she knew that Schmidt would tell them, she already felt bad enough that she lied to Jess but it had to be done, if everyone knew they missed the big _first ultrasound_, what would they all think of her? Cece could see Schmidt's face was unsure, it wasn't a complete lie; the doctor's was reasonably close to the shopping mall.

"Shopping" the way Schmidt's say it was more of a question than a statement but by the glare that was radiating off Cece's eyes, he knew not to push her

"You went shopping without me?" shrieked Jess from the counter, her face was distraught

"It was... baby shopping" said Cece trying to cover her tracks, why was it everything she did, hurt someone one way or another

Jess gasped in horror "You went baby shopping...without me!" she was even more upset now then she was before

"It was boring really, wasn't it Schmidt? Just nappies and, prams...boring" smiled Cece, hoping desperately that he would play along

"Where's all your bags then?" trust Nick to be so observant, Cece winced

"We were just browsing"

"Oh"

"Nothing took our fancy" she was digging herself a bigger and bigger hole, lies certainly do grow, she thought.

As she walked over to her now straight faced friend, she put her arm around her shoulder

"Don't worry Jess, I've saved the best for you"

"What do you mean?"

"I would only ever go baby clothes shopping with you Jess, only you" Jess's eyes started to reclaim their sparkle and a subtle giggle was forming

"Now, you need to tell me all about that kiss"

"Kiss?" her heart stopped, that was all Jess was thinking about and Cece has expected her to have done it already?

"You know, the one with you and lover boy" she motioned her head to the couch

"Shush he might heard you"

"Don't be such a baby, I bet he enjoyed it"

"I didn't ... I haven't done it yet" Cece's eyes widened

"You haven't? Jess! It's been months now and you still haven't kissed him. You've probably missed your chance"

"Well...I haven't found the right time"

"Jess...there has been plenty of _right _times, you're just too coward to use the moment"

"Name one _right _time then"

"Okay, that time when you and the guys planned a night out but only you and Nick turned up...you were having dinner, alone...I think that is clearly the right time Jess"

Jess had completely forgotten about that night, it was a while ago now and at the time it didn't seem as romantic as Cece was picturing it. Then again she remembered Nick's exact words to her '_you look beautiful, Jess' _she smiled at the recollection. Maybe it was sort of romantic?

"Fine, I'll give you that one. But you need to give me time, I will do it when I am ready"

"Which is never" damn Cece knew her so well

"Give me a deadline and I promise I will kiss him by then" Jess watched as Cece's eyes sparkled with excitement

"Anytime?"

"Anytime!" she knew she was going to regret this

"Okay, in five months time I want you kiss Nick"

"Five months?"

"Yes, five months"

"Challenge accepted" 

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	10. The Rough Patch

**Chapter 10**

[4 months later]

Cece was smiling, she was happy as she went into the loft holding her newly protruding stomach. Jess had said she was glowing and Cece could definitely see it now. She had taken maternity leave early as her agency had told her they don't want pregnant models, as it was not "the trend". Although it didn't bother her, she was able to spend a bit more time with her friends and she loved every minute of it. It was a whole new experience for her

"Cece!" beamed Schmidt as he embraced her in a hug. She had to admit she still wasn't used to this much affection from him. Frankly, if he hugged her in public, she knew she would still wince.

"Schmidt" she half heartedly responded back, as she lifted her arms to awkwardly pat his back

"How's my little one?" he chuckled as he bent down and stroked her stomach, he placed a soft kiss on the surface of her woollen jumper. Cece couldn't help but smile, as soon as he noticed a little bump forming on her stomach, he had been doing that ever since

"Get a room" yelled Winston as he emerged from his room

"Gladly" winked Schmidt as he pretended to pull Cece in to his room as she resisted his touch. She rolled her eyes as she walked off to where Jess was sitting

"I'm liking the new mummy fashion" laughed Jess "Give us a whirl" Cece did a full turn, letting her white woollen jumper slightly shift in the breeze

"Very nice"

"I know! I don't know how I would cope without these leggings" she giggled, plonking herself down next to Jess on the couch

"Move out the way, heavy weight champion just sat down!" chuckled Nick who was sitting on the other side of Jess. Cece scowled at him, she was starting to get fed up of all his fat jokes, he knew that she was pregnant but still he kept going on and on

"Jokes over Nick" said Jess sternly as she wagged her finger in front of his face

"It's over to the fat lady sings" he was feeling pretty pleased with himself as Winston gave him a high five over his shoulder

"Good one"

"I know!" Nick and Winston had been friends for years but they still hadn't lost that very familiar, very magical connection they shared. The girls rolled their eyes, after four months, it's easy to ignore the constant banter from immature boys. If it wasn't the love of Jess's life, Cece was sure to slap his sorry face. She reminded herself

"It's been four months, Jess" she winked "one month left"

"Until what?" Nick had pretty sharp hearing; it was one of his most helpful and annoying traits

"Until the big day, right Jess?" Jess was silent, right now she hated Cece. How could she talk about her kissing Nick, to Nick

"Big Day? I haven't heard about this?" He was lost, was there something he missed

"Well you'll definitely be there" winked Cece once more at Jess, who was practically stooping lower and lower in her seat

"Oh, well I look forward to it" smiled Nick as his eyes peered over to Jess "Are you not excited?" Jess just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear

"Of course she's excited! She's been waiting for this day all her life" Answered Cece in replacement for her mute friend

"All her life? Wow, it must be important"

"You will never forget it" Cece was enjoying this too much, she knew Jess would probably rugby tackle her later, but for now, she would make the most of it

"Okay guys, enough talk about the _Big day_, its ages away, let's just talk about something else...the weather! The weather looks pleasantly sunny today" Jess was trying helplessly to change the subject, if Nick knew what they were actually talking about, she was sure he would be uncomfortable about it too

"Cece, you coming?" called Schmidt from the front door

"Coming where?"

"To our birthing class, It was your idea after all" smirked Schmidt as he stood there waiting for her to finally click

"Oh right, see you guys later" she smiled at her friends as she met Schmidt. She remembered the day when she first brought up birthing classes

*_"I will do anything! Anything, Cece! You can count on me, I will attend your needs and go anywhere you want me to...just name" smiled Schmidt as he appeared through the Cece's kitchen door_

_"Well, that's certainly a mighty big proposal, you got there" it was too good to be true, he was starting to be a bit cocky now, she thought. After fetching her a day's worth of groceries, he now thought he was capable of doing anything, she smiled, what a loser  
><em>

_"Anything for you" her eyes focused on one of her pregnancy pamphlets and she saw the words that would completely straighten that smirk off his face  
><em>

_"Anything you say?" she had a glint in her eye "birthing classes"  
><em>

_"Come again?" Schmidt's face, certainly dropped, she couldn't help but smile  
><em>

_"Birthing classes, you know when they prepare you for labour and birth" she gave a satisfied grin, she found enjoyment in his misery  
><em>

_"Yeah" he gulped "sure, sounds like a blast" she could see the colour drop from his face, wasn't so cocky now?*_

She muffled a laugh at his expression, it was imprinted into her brain, she would remember that day forever,

"What's so funny?" Schmidt frowned as he opened the car door for her

"Just remembered something"

"Something good I hope"

"It was amazing"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Bradley Method Birthing Classes, I am your instructor, Dianne. In these twelve weeks, I will help you embrace the natural process of childbirth and help you get the find preparations. We emphasise the importance of diet and exercise. Also, I would like to mention that we believe that the husband or partner must be involved as an integral participant in the birth process" Cece listened attentively as she looked around and saw several other women sitting in a circle on mats. She could feel Schmidt sitting behind her as she left her body melt into his grip. Considering this was their first birthing class together, they were coping pretty well. She smiled; maybe it won't be as bad as she thought<p>

"This better be worth the money" whispered Schmidt in her ear as Cece rolled her eyes, trust him to think of _money_ in a time like this

"It will be" Cece focused back onto her instructor, she watched as Dianne's long brunette hair swayed side to side, she watched as her mouth moved up and down. Before long, she realised she wasn't listening as she started to zone back into the conversation

"...and breathe in" Cece's head swivelled round to see a closed eyed Schmidt, breathing deeply in. She frowned; _I thought this class was for me. _Schmidt seemed to be enjoying this class more than she was. Cece muffled a chuckled before she starting turning her head back round, she started to take breathes,

"In" she inhaled "and out" this wasn't so bad, if pregnancy was like this, it would be a breeze, she smiled feeling proud of herself

"You're all doing great, it is important that you learn to take deep breathes as if your body is stressed it will make contractions a lot worse" _contractions._ Cece gulped, it sounded painful

Before she knew it, Cece's first half an hour session had finished and she was getting ready to get back

"Also ladies, before you go, I want you all to start eating as healthy as you can. So lots of vitamins, fruit and veg. Please avoid junk food and too much sweet things. Alright, that concludes our first session. See you all next week" Cece sat as she watched the three other couples start to get up and leave. The one next to her seem a lot _bigger_ than her. Cece looked down at her little bump and wondered whether her baby was developing okay

"You ready?" ask Schmidt, as he stared in concerned down at her

"Ready for what?"

"To go home?" he gave a little laugh as he pulled her hands, helping her off the ground. Schmidt enjoyed that session more than he thought. He was expecting a lot of back rubbing and dealing through labour pains but luckily it was mainly breathing and being healthy, which was his speciality. He absorbed every bit of information that Dianne has said and was going to make sure that Cece stuck to it.

Schmidt endured a silent journey home as he drove back to their apartment. He had expected Cece to ask questions about fitness or healthy eating, considering it was what he was good at. But nothing, she sat quietly next to him, staring at her nails, then the ceiling, out the window, anywhere expect in his direction

"That was a good session, wasn't it?" he encourage, if small talk was what it took to get her to speak, small talk it was

"Yeah"

"I sure learnt a lot"

"mhmm" he briefly looked over at her, she was now looking out the window. What was wrong with her, he thought. Maybe she was hungry? He looked down at his watch, 3pm. On cue, he felt his stomach rumble

"You hungry?" he asked

"What?" Cece squinted, almost being brought back into reality from a dream

"Hung...ary" Schmidt spoke slowly, trying to get through to her

"Erm...yeah a little bit" He fought the temptation to gasp, he just managed to get more than a one word answer out of her

"Oh that's good, Want me to get anything before we get home?"

"No" he sighed, back to one word again

"Okay then"

Schmidt pulled up to his familiar spot outside. He now claimed it as _his _spot. Cece stepped out the car, without another word as she walked off up the stairs. What was her problem? As he locked the car ... then double checked to make sure it was lock, he pushed the keys into his back pocket before following Cece up the stairs. As he neared the apartment, the door was shut. Twisting it slightly he tried to open it, but not success. Did she seriously lock him out?

"Cece" he called as he started knocking

"Yeah?"

"Door"

"What about it?"

"It's locked"

"No it's not"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't be standing outside it" He could hear heavy exaggerated footsteps march towards the door before it flung open

"It's open now" she almost yelled at him

"You don't say" he mocked her aggressive tone. He watched as she stormed off, to the fridge grabbing a massive tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream from the freezer. Shuttingthe door behind him, he started walking towards her

"Cece..."

"What now" she mumbled as she struggled to talk with a full mouth

"Dianne said no sweet things"

"Yeah" her expression was confused, what was he trying to say

"Well, I hate to tell you, but ice cream is generally _sweet"_

"So..."

"So...Cece you can't eat it" he began to attempt to pull the tub out of her hands. Emphasise on the 'attempt'

"What are you doing Schmidt?"

"Trying to stop you from ruining our baby" it was almost a scene from tug a war, as Cece began to crouch to get a better hold of the tub as Schmidt pulled aimlessly in theopposite direction

"Give me the ice cream, Cece"

"NO" she shouted

"But Dianne said –"

"Who cares what Dianne says...you know what sod Dianne!" Schmidt released the tub, as Cece stumbled backwards. His mouth was open as he stared at this monster infront of him

"Sod Dianne? It was your idea to go to the damn session and now you're saying Sod Dianne? Seriously, Cece, What _do_ you want?" Schmidt didn't shout but Cece could almost see the disappointment in his eyes

"All I want is ice cream right now, Alright. I don't want you to tell me what to do; I don't want Dianne to me what to do. I just want to be young and able to do what the hell I want" she was getting breathless as Schmidt sighed in realisation

"I see"

"What do you 'see'?" she mocked him

"You feel that you're no longer 'young' because you're having a baby...I get it"

"Do you Schmidt...do you really!" Cece sighed as she shook her head "You can have the damn ice cream" she pushed the tub into his chest, their faces inches away from each other, as she shoved past him; knocking his shoulder on the way. Schmidt stood motionless, holding the cold tub in his hands as he listened to the bedroom door bang.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. Yes, he loved Cece but it was moments like this that he just wanted to get up and leave.

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	11. Bring on The Hormones

**Chapter 11**

_She loves me. She loves me not. _Schmidt lay silently next to the love of his life, switching between these words in his head. It was early morning but he couldn't sleep after memories of the night before. They say a relationship is not a relationship if there is no aspect of hatred and agreements, but it was these things that he hated the most. It tore him apart, hurting Cece and knowing that she was doing things she would regret the next day.

His head turned slightly towards Cece, her eyes closed peacefully and her face radiant in the morning sun. She looked beautiful, he thought. Schmidt fought the temptation to reach out and stroke her face. They didn't end on great terms. They had a fight and slept on it. He knew, that was probably the worst thing they could've both done. His eyes stared at her, examining every contour of her face, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her lips

"Are you staring at me again?" Schmidt smiled at Cece's sleepy tone as her eyes fluttered under their closed lids

"No"

"Schmidt"

"Yes"

"Thought so" she said as she stretched her arms out, letting out a deep sigh. Her eyes flickered open, as they caught sight of Schmidt

"Morning" said Schmidt, as he began to reach over to push a piece of hair out her face, before hesitating and pulling his arm back to his side. Cece's eyes were wide awake now, watching his every move, secretly she liked it when he caressed her face. It was the little things that he did that made her heart skip a beat.

After last night, she didn't even think that he would dare share the same bed with her. She felt terrible; there was no doubt about that. She wanted to blame her hormones, they were partially to blame but there was something more to it than that. But she couldn't figure out what.

"Hi" she finally replied back to him "About last night" Cece searched his face for a reaction but he lay there staring back, ungrudgingly at her

"Don't worry about it, I know you didn't mean it" he knew something was wrong but he wasn't going to let Cece beat herself up over it, what was done was done. It was in the past and Schmidt knew Cece regretted every second of their fight, like he knew she would

"It's these damn hormones" she forced a laugh, she needed to laugh. Since having the baby, everything felt serious and grown up, Cece felt as though she was missing out on all the fun. All those parties, all those photo shoots, all the things that made her _fun_ were taken away from her

"I meant what I said...I get it, I really do"

"I'm glad someone does. It's no fun being pregnant" It was easy for her to just open up to Schmidt and tell him the truth but sometimes, it was easier than others

"You know what, how about we go and do something fun today? Just you and me, what do you say?" he watched as her mouth tilted into a small smile.

"Come on then" jumping out of bed, he walked to her side, pulling her legs round so that they were now touching the floor "We'd better get ready"

* * *

><p>"So little time" Jess mumbled to herself. She sat upright in her bed, biting her nails "So little time" she repeated. It was less than a month away from the <em>big day<em> as Cece put it. The tension was killing her. She found herself creeping around her own home, in an attempt to avoid talking to him. Winston had asked her what was wrong but she couldn't tell him the truth, she would seem crazy. Unless... Nick had already told him everything that had happened? That would make things slightly easier. What was she saying? She shook her head; nothing could make this situation easier.

Her life was suddenly revolving around kissing Nick, if she just did it already, it would over and she wouldn't have to think about it ever again. Her head was saying wait another month but her heart was saying, don't wait. In most circumstances, Jess was one to follow her heart, it had never gotten her anywhere remotely good but she would still continue to follow her heart instead of her head. She nodded. She knew exactly what she had to do.

It was weird for Nick to awake so early in the morning, it wasn't _really _early but it was early for him. Looking at his digital table clock, he checked the time for what seemed like the twentieth time, 7am. What was he doing awake at seven? His eyes closed, he knew exactly why. _Jess. _It had been weeks since he had actually spoken to her properly. Considering they lived in the same place, he barely saw her. If he didn't know better he would've thought she was invisible. Every day he awoke with a plan and every day it was the same plan. A plan to confront Jess and ask her what the hell was going on. But every day, that never happened. He kept pushing it away, _another time_ was his excuse, but today he had to do something. Jess was one of his friends, he could even go as far as call her, his best friend, and his sudden outburst of emotions had ruined everything. It was her own fault, he thought, if she hadn't rambled on about feelings and how it was good to open up.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. There was silence. It could be one of two people, Winston or ... Jess. He ignored the constant knocking, he waited patiently; maybe they would go away. Before long the knocking stopped and Jess barged into the room, as Nick began pulling covers up over his chest in an attempt to hide his pyjamas. She stormed over to him, kneeling on his bed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, firmly kissing his lips.

At first their lips were rigid, confused with what was happening. Within seconds, their lips moulded into each other, a perfect fit. It was as though, they were made for each other. Jess melted into his hold, the kiss was soft and gentle then it became passionate and excited, she wanted him. Her hands were tangled in his hair, as her body was now sitting on his legs. She could feel his breath on her face, she could hear his breathlessness; she could almost see the passion radiating from his body. Why hadn't see done this sooner? It was too much of a perfect moment, Cece was right, she thought. He really was the one.

The kiss slowly subsided as they both pulled away, their face inches away from each other. She stared longingly down at his, why did they stop? They were both panting slightly, as they remained in silence, each unsure what to say

"Hi" smiled Nick, he had dreamed of this moment but never in his wildest dreams did he ever visualise it to be like this

"Hi" said Jess, as she pushed a escaping hair behind her ear. Looking down, she realised where she was sitting and moved subtly down, so that they were now sitting side by side

"So..."

"So..." She twiddled her thumbs; her body was urging to touch his. They sat in an awkward silent before she caved to temptation

"Ah, what the hell" she smiled, pulling his lips back towards hers

* * *

><p>"Open your eyes" said Schmidt, as his slowly let go of Cece's warm hand. She could feel the breeze in her face, so he had taken her somewhere outside. She let her senses try to figure out where she was before opening her eyes. She gasped<p>

"A theme park!"

"Not just any theme park...the best" she laughed, hugging him in excitement. She asked for fun and this was probably as fun as it was going to get. It was practically empty as all the kids were back at school, it was as though the whole park was just for them. She loved the fear factor, the scarier the ride, the more fun it was going to be

"Any requests, my dear?"

"That one" her eyes widen with anticipation as she pointed the largest and highest rollercoaster in the park. The guy at the stand took her ticket whilst given her a funny look, he took a glance at her stomach then at her face, he smiled then said 'enjoy the ride'. Phew, Cece thought, she thought that he wouldn't let her on, maybe he thought she was just chubby. Her heart kind of dropped, he thought a girl like me would be fat? Her model thinking starting to become a bit down hearted. She was pregnant, not fat. She shook off her insecurities, she was going to enjoy this, no matter what!

"OMG" screamed Cece as she grabbed Schmidt's hand as they fell downwards. It was amazing. Her body felt like it was going to explode and her inside felt like they were going to fall out...it was the best time in her life. She looked over to Schmidt who was now sitting there with his eyes closed, call himself a man, she laughed.

"Schmidt open your eyes, you're missing out" she yelled, pulling his hand tighter, he ignored her but whatever happened now, she knew that this had to be the best time in her life. Whatever she was feeling before, all vanish, all her worried and problems, were nonexistent in the brief moments of the ride. Although Before long, the ride was over and her heart was racing

"Let's do that again" said Cece as she was let off the ride, Schmidt looked like he was going to be sick any second

"Erm...maybe later" he coughed, Cece laughed running off in front of him before she was riddled with a stomach crunching pain in what felt like her gut. What was that?

She stopped, holding tightly to her stomach. The pain was growing larger, whatever it was, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. She could feel Schmidt's hands on her back, even the slightest touch on her lower back, caused her agony

"Schmidt...Hospital...NOW"

"You're lucky you got here when you did" reassured Doctor Green "You were very close to having a miscarriage" Cece's eyes widened at Schmidt. _A miscarriage! _She rubbed her stomach

"Cece I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken you to that theme park, I'm so sorry" before Cece could tell him that it wasn't his fault, the doctor spoke for her

"Don't blame yourself, miscarriage is a very common occurrence and frankly you're lucky you didn't. Although, no more rollercoaster's for you" Cece breathed deep, she was still recovering from not losing her baby "but don't worry, apart from that your baby is perfectly healthy and growing well"

"Thank you Doctor" said Schmidt as he stroked Cece's hand in his

"I'm just outside if you need me" she smiled, as she walked out the room, giving the couple some time to talk

"I'm so glad our little girl's alright" smiled Cece as she stoked her stomach, she felt Schmidt's hand freeze. Cece gasped realising what she said

"A Girl? What, you knew?" His hand was no longer in hers

"Schmidt...I'm...I..." there was nothing she could say to make this better

"How?"

"I sort of asked her after you left...don't be mad!" she resorted to pleading

"I can't believe you went behind my back and found out the gender of our baby, even after I told you I didn't want to know"

"Sorry"

"Sorry isn't gonna cover it" Schmidt shook his head and he slowly began to head out the room. Cece placed her hands on her head, she resisted the water that wanted to escape from her eyes; she had to be strong

Bar-ing

Bar-ing

She looked down at the caller name before finally answering the call, she was happy to hear the reassuring voice on the other end

"Jess, I'm so glad to –"

"I did it"

"You did what?"

"I kissed him"

"You kissed Nick! How was it?"

"It was amazing! You were right, about everything!" the enthusiasm in Jess's voice made Cece smile, it was nice to hear that something good was happening elsewhere

"I'm so proud of you" Cece wiped a tear from running down her face

"I just walked into his room and did it, just like that"

"That's great Jess, really great" her voice was soft, the excitement has drifted from her voice and it was clear she didn't have the heart to be happy anymore

"You alright, Cece?"

"Yeah fine, I'm just so happy for you"

"Okay, I'll speak to you later anyways, Nick's calling, love you, bye" and Jess was gone, Cece took a deep sigh and couldn't resist the tears any longer as she let them pour down her face. She sat in the hospital bed, having a long cry. She had really messed up this time.

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	12. Nine Months

**My FanFic is coming to an end :'( But on the bright side, it's not finished 'yet'. Please continuing, reviewing, alerting and supporting. Thank you so much! (:**

**Chapter 12**

Schmidt was walking, he didn't know where he was going he just had to walk. How could she go behind his back? All trust he had in her, came crashing down, he felt as though she just smacked him in the face. On one hand, he was happy, ecstatic even, that he was going to get a baby girl, a little girl he could mould into his little princess, he would spoil her rotten he knew that much but then all that happy emotion crashed by the betrayal he felt from Cece. It wasn't a major thing but even if she just told him the truth, yes he would've been mad but it's better than knowing by accident.

He sighed, but it was Cece. He had to forgive her; he always did and probably always will. Sighing, he turned round and starting walking back the way he came.

"Hey" Cece's eyes jerked up to door, like they had been doing every single time she saw a flicker of movement, each time she hoped that it was Schmidt. But it had been hours and still no sign of him. She had rehearsed apologises in her head, but nothing seemed good enough

"Hey Jess"

"Schmidt told me you were here, how you feeling?" the mention of his name, made Cece's heart hurt, there were always constant reminders of what she did, she felt horrible enough as it was.

"I guess you could say it was a false alarm"

"I feel awful, I was babbling on about me and Nick, and didn't even know you were in hospital"

"It's fine, I know you and Nick are a _big thing_" she winked "besides, it's nothing"

"Not the point, Cece" smiled Jess, she was feeling slightly guilty but her emotions for Nick were overriding any other feeling she was feeling right now

"Where's Schmidt anyways?" Cece's heart dropped once more

"I haven't seen him, he's been gone for a while"

"Oh" Jess moved from the doorway, to sit on the bed beside Cece. She leaned in a gave her a hug "It'll all be alright" Cece sure hoped so

"Cece" as if on cue, Schmidt appeared in the doorway, carrying a small cardboard bag. Jess eyed them both before getting the hint

"I'll just...go and grab a coffee" said Jess as she gave Cece's hand a squeeze before leaving the room

"How you feeling?" his voice was colder than he imagine, by the look of Cece's face, she felt it too

"I'm feeling a lot better, how about you?"

"Getting better" he smiled as he passed the small bag on Cece's lap "I got you a little something" she hesitated for a moment before slowly opening the bag, it was only a small grey bag with crinkled purple tissue paper at the top. She removed the paper to find a small pink teddy bear

"Oh Schmidt" said Cece in adoration for the little stuffed bear, staring back at her. She lifted it up, to see a little flower by its ear and a small heart grasped between its hands

"It's for the baby" at the sight of his kindness, Cece could've cried. She could've laughed as well, what was up with her emotions. She stroked its little face as she followed the thin brown thread that formed a smile

"It's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it" she smiled, stroking her stomach. Schmidt was now sitting next to her

"I am truly sorry I went against your back, Schmidt" she paused looking down at the bear once more before continuing "I really am you must know that, I understand if you can't forgive me, you don't have to _stick _around if you don't want to" Schmidt body froze, she thought he was going to leave her?

"Cece...what you did was wrong but there is no way I'm going anywhere" he couldn't believe that is what she thought of him "I love you, Cece" and within that small space, he leaned in, placing a small kiss on her lips. It was the first real kiss they had shared.

Cece eyes closed as she embraced the moment, she was forgiven, it couldn't have been a more perfect moment and she said the words, she never thought she would ever say

"I love you, too"

* * *

><p><strong>[3 months later]<strong>

It was nearly time. They had been to all the birthing classes and were fully prepared for the moment, now it was the case of waiting for the _moment_. Cece's stomach was full protruding now and it was definitely clear that she was pregnant. Apparently she was now in her third trimester and in the ultrasound, Cece could see her baby girl, all her fingers, all her toes and even the contours of her little nose. It was all becoming very real.

Her relationship with Schmidt had become a lot better; it was all about trust and honesty. Frankly it's been the happiest moments of her life. She can openly admit that yes her and Schmidt are a _thing_ now. No shame, she was proud to call him her own.

"How about Amy?" asked Schmidt, as he let his hands stroke a small pink cot that lay by its self in the baby store. Cece smiled as she picked up different baby outfits and put them back down again

"No, I was thinking maybe Eliza?" Her eyes were still searching for the cutest baby growers, but so far she couldn't find one that she liked "Or maybe Poppy" She finally found a pair of tiny mittens and added it to the trolley of all kinds of baby stuff, from bottles to nappies.

"Poppy, I like that, that's sweet" he smiled, looking up from the price tag of one of the prams

"Finally one we agree on! They're so many names I like"

"What happens if it's a boy?"

"But we know it's a girl, the ultrasound said it was –"

"What if it's wrong, she said it wasn't always accurate"

"Well he will have to wear a lot of pink" Cece laughed

"Poor little Isaac" Cece's face was suddenly no longer amused, as her eyes darted to Schmidt

"Isaac? Big No"

"What's wrong with Isaac?"

"I dated a guy ages ago called Isaac, he was a jerk" Schmidt rolled his eyes at her as he began to look back over at the prams

"You can't base our baby's name based on your past experiences"

"Well I'd rather not be constantly reminded of it" she smiled "We'll probably come up with something when the time's right" she smiled, she hoped it was a girl, she hoped that Doctor Green was right and that the little girl inside of her was a daughter.

Schmidt started pushing the trolley towards the cashier. Cece packed the stuff into carrier bags at the other end, she watched as piles and piles of baby things passed through the scanner

"$120" Schmidt stared opened mouthed at the total, he saw Cece's expression and obediently handed over his credit card. However much he complained, he was already submitting to spoiling his little girl and she wasn't even born yet. It was getting closer and closer week by week, Schmidt remembered the doctor saying that Cece should have the baby in two weeks. He was so excited; he found he was having sleepless nights. It was only two week ago that Cece thought she was ready to go into labour. Schmidt remembered it well.

_*"Schmidt, I think she's coming!" shouted Cece as she sat upright in bed. He could feel a desperate poking sensation at the side of his waist, as he struggled to open his eyes. It was almost midnight and Schmidt was still under the impression that he was sleeping  
><em>

_"SCHMIDT" he was shaken wake as he bolted upright  
><em>

_"I'm awake, I'm awake" he yawned, rubbing his eyes, then he realised what Cece was saying "Oh, the baby!" his eyes widened as he jumped out of bed, throwing on his night gown and grabbing Cece's overnight bag. Thanks to their birthing classes, they were fully prepared. Schmidt held her arm round his neck as he aided her through the apartment and to the car._

_ She was breathing deeply and she could feel the contractions getting stronger and stronger. Luckily for the lack of cars, they managed to get to the hospital on time, just to be told that it was a false alarm*_

"She moved again" smiled Cece, as she grabbed Schmidt's one hand off the steering wheel and onto her round stomach

"She's a kicker, I see it now, she's going to be a great footballer" Cece rolled her eyes, there is no way she is going to let her little girl lose on the football grounds. She is going to my little girly girl, thought Cece

"I think she likes you" said Cece as she let Schmidt gentling pat her stomach in unison to the little kicks she could feel inside of her. He had been amazing through all this, she thought, remembering all those nights when Schmidt refused to go to sleep without reading a bedtime story to her stomach. Some nights, he even went as far as singing to it, however much their birthing instructor encouraged this, Cece would've preferred to just go to sleep.

His hand was now on the steering wheel as they headed back to the loft, where all their friends waited for them.

"Why are we going to the loft again?" asked Cece as she looked through her bag, in search of a lipstick

"I'm just following orders"

"Who from?"

"Who do you think?"

"Jess" laughed Cece, of course, it would be Jess. Since what happened with Nick, Jess had been ten times happier. Especially, now since they were dating. It was cute how they both finished each other's sentences and were extra affectionate, but sometimes Cece wished they do it out of the public eye. She never remembered being like that with Schmidt, then again she didn't really want to admit that anything was happening, now it's hard not to. So much happened in nine months, thought Cece as she stared out the window at the passing shops and buildings

"We're here" Cece heard the engine stop as she started to open the door "What we going to do with all this stuff?" she motioned to the back seat which was covered in piles of bags full of baby things. It was worrying to think that they weren't living in a neighbour safe enough, to know that if you left your bags in the car, they would still be there when you got back

"Bring them?"

"I'm not bringing them all the way to the loft, Schmidt, be realistic" he sighed as he opened the boot of the car. After minutes of moving the bags from the backseat to the boot, they eventually managed to make their way up to the loft

"Shush...I think they're coming" whispered Jess as she gestured for the guys to hide. She could hear muffled talking from the other side of the door, as she heard the door handle start to turn, she counted to three before shouting

"Surprise!" Cece was taken aback, as her eyes looked around the room and read a banter saying '_happy birthday' _she frowned for a second before realising it was her birthday. With everything that was going on, she had completely forgotten

"Omg guys!" her face was smiling as she began walking over to Jess and hugging her. The table was set with a massive chocolate cake lined with birthday candles. There were balloons at every corner and party heads on everyone's heads. She was speechless

"Thank you so much, Jess" she whispered in the back of her friend's ear

"Every girl deserves a good birthday party" giggled Jess "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving" she disappeared into the kitchen before appearing with a massive plate covered in little finger foods. There were cocktail sausages, Scotch eggs, all different chopped up vegetables and dips, a cheese plate, everything Cece liked and more were cramped onto that plate

"Every tuck in, By the way, anyone want some champagne?" Jess's eyes caught with Cece's "or Orange Juice" she continued before vanishing once again. Everyone was sitting in different places around the room now and for once it was silent as mouths chewed on the little pieces they picked up from the table

"Did you know about this?" whispered Cece into Schmidt's ear, as he continued munching on some celery sticks

"Of course"

"It was his idea" chirped in Nick, who was holding hands with Jess, as they fed each other bits of food

"Aw' smiled Cece, as she pushed Schmidt's shoulder slightly "you're a big softie". Cece suddenly felt the sensation to run to the toilet, she was used to this happening, the baby did things to her bladder

"I'm just gonna go to the loo" she smiled, touching Schmidt's shoulder as she stood up. Before long she felt something running down her leg

"Cece, I think you just peed on my leg" Schmidt laughed, before staring at her shocked face, and everyone else's gasps

"Omg"

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	13. It's Time

**Sorry, it's taken me so long to update, what with all this revision I've had to do recently, but here it is! :)**

**Chapter 13**

Cece's eyes were closed as she let that light headed sensation surround her thoughts. Was she in heaven? She felt cloud like softness underneath her and a cool breeze evaporating the sweat from her forehead. There was a muffled sound in the distance; it was pulling her out of unconsciousness as she tried to focus on the voice, what was it saying? _Breathe in and out, just Breathe. _Those words repeated over and over again, before she started to recognise the voice and began to obey.

Her eyes opened staring at Schmidt bouncing on a bright red exercise ball, his eyes were closed and his hands were placed firmly on his head. _Breathe _he repeated calmly to himself

"I am breathing" smiled Cece as she finally realised where she was. Reality had finally hit her and it all started to make sense

"I wasn't talking to you, Cece, you're doing fine, it's me I'm worried about" her eyes rolled as she laid her head gently back on the hospital pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It was white, just like everything else in that room. White and sterile, she never liked hospitals and she wasn't going to start now. She rolled on her side, as she continued breathing steadily, she could feel the sudden tightness in her body, that jaw breaking pain that shivered up her, making it intolerable, her breathing became quicker and before she could let out a cry, the pain stopped and slowly faded away, like it was nothing. She recognised the pain, of course she did, she knew it well as it came and went as it pleased, without a care in the world about whether it was invited or not. Even after all her emotions being pushed around by _pain,_ she knew it was a sign. It was telling her that _her baby was coming_.

"Cece I've just came to check on you. How's everything going?" a tall woman came in, with her blonde hair tied neatly in a bun on the top of her head. Her gentle smile caused crinkles in the sides of her emerald eyes, matching the same shade of her uniform. Cece's eyes squinted as she racked her brain for a name, she knew this woman, but there was a face with no name. Laura? Mary? Silvia? That was it

"Everything's fine Silvia, my contractions are getting stronger now, do you have anything for that?" she sighed a breath of relief, only Cece could forget her own midwife's name. Apparently, Silvia had been checking up on her a lot in the last few hours, she must have been completely out of it as she didn't recall this. Something she did know was that her contractions had been coming more often which according to Silvia was a good thing but as far as Cece was concerned; going through this much pain was never a_ good thing_

_"_I could offer you maybe some kind of sedative to help with the pain but you're doing great, so I wouldn't advise it! You're about 8cms, nearly there now" Silvia wrote down something on her notepad, before leaving the room once more. Cece sighed even the birthing classes never prepared you for this. It was all about a natural birth, eating healthily and breathing slowly to help with the pain, sod that, she thought, she wanted the drugs

"Schmidt, what _are_ you doing?" her eyes drew on the bouncing figure in the corner of the room. Her eyes followed as he went up and down, it was starting to give her a headache. She touched her forehead with her hand, the coolness from her palm, managed to melt away her burning head, before regaining herself

"I'm being a good birthing partner and calming myself down"

"Shouldn't you be helping _me _to calm down?" Schmidt paused, giving Cece a quick look over, before continuing

"You seem pretty calm to me"

"Where did you get that from?"

"What, the wrist bands? Oh, one of the nurses gave it to me, she said it's supposed to stop any sickness and frankly, I don't think its working"

"No, that"

"The stress ball?" Schmidt motioned to the little green ball in his hand "I bought it from the corner shop downstairs, It's really good, wanna try?" Cece rolled her eyes

"No Schmidt, where did you get _that_" her arm managed to pick up the energy to point to the exercise ball "the giant red ball you're sitting on?" his brow furrowed before  
>realising what she was talking about<p>

"Oh this! Jess brought it round earlier when you were sleeping, according to the manual, it helps with contractions, I couldn't really judge how well it does that, but it's pretty fun all the same. Jess said you could borrow it, if it helps you" She moved her legs round the bed, so that now her feet were touching the ground. She felt like an old woman, every move she made took ages, her body ached and she just wanted it to be over. Walking slowly over to Schmidt, she laid a hand on his shoulder, using all her strength to push him off the ball.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" she smiled, as she carefully sat down. Jess was right, it did help.

"Don't mess with the pregnant woman" Cece let her body move slowly on the ball, it relieved her aches and pains; she was surprised she never pushed Schmidt off it earlier.

"You can say that again" mumbled Schmidt under his breath

"What was that?"

"Never mind" He crawled off the floor before finding another place to sit. It felt weird not bouncing, he'd been doing it for a solid two hours now, and he was starting to miss it. Having a baby was hard work, only moments ago before _sleeping beauty_ woke up, he was hyperventilating. First he thought she wasn't breathing and had died and then he had a panic that maybe something was wrong and the baby wasn't going to show an appearance. Silvia had to constantly tell him that it was fine, everything was sorted, since then she showed up in their room less and less. Schmidt had wondered why.

He looked over at Cece, she had stopped her rhythmic bouncing, and that all too familiar expression appeared once more. Her eyes closed, her teeth clenched and he watched as he fingers curled into a tight ball. Every single time he saw it, he wanted to hold her, tell her it would all go away, that she would be fine, but he knew that it was all part of the process. Before long, she sighed and the face was gone and she was Cece again

"I think I'm starting to get used to these" she attempted a smile, to disguise what pain she was in. No one ever said child birth was easy, but actually going through it herself, she started to wonder why, people did it so often

"Do you want anything, tea, coffee, biscuit, doughnuts...anything?" questioned Schmidt

"No I'm just fine" but she wasn't fine, her contractions were coming more closer together now, and Cece knew the time was drawing close, she could feel shivers running through her spine, was she excited or just plain scared? It seemed like seconds since she last saw Silvia, but here she was again, almost gliding through the doorway. Cece began to make her way over to the bed, she knew the drill. Laying down she crossed her fingers, even though, she had been waiting hours for those two words, she knew she wasn't prepared to hear them out loud wasn't prepared for those two words

"It's time" taking in a deep sigh, she held tightly to the bed linen underneath her, it was time, she could do this, she was definitely ready

"Did you want to join her?" Schmidt's face bolted upright, join her...in there? His heart jolted, however much he was excited and longed to see his child, there was no way he was going to witness the birth, No way!

"Schmidt, I'm so glad you decided to stay with me" smiled Cece as she held his hand in the delivery room. It was nice knowing that there was someone there for her. Of course all her other friends wanted to be there too, but the idea of having them all crowded around her was bringing back claustrophobic memories

"Anything for... you" he could feel beads of sweat running down his forehead. Now probably wasn't a good time to mention that he hated blood. He watched as nurses and doctors paraded around the room, frantically shouting words he didn't understand. He felt Cece's grip begin to grow tighter and tighter, for such a small person she was strong, he thought. Schmidt avoided the temptation to yelp in agony, he had to man up. His mind was muddled and the only word he could make out in the chaos was _push_. He didn't know what to do or where to look.

All his senses became heightened, his smell, his hearing, everything he wanted to tune out of was bombarded him in the face. His hand wriggled out of her grip, he had to get out of there, he didn't know how he was going to do it but he knew it was too much for him to take. Schmidt headed in the direction of the door, as he began to leave he took one last glance at _her, _to see that she was still alright. But it was the wrong time to look, he knew looking back at this moment, he would regret it

"I see the head" was the last thing he heard before his head touched the floor.

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	14. Every Story has its End

**Chapter 14**

"Isn't she beautiful?" smiled Jess as she rocked this tiny baby in her arms, she stroked her cheek with her little finger. It was like looking at a mini Cece, her little head was cover in brunette locks and her eyes were a mound of dark chocolate. Jess was slightly thankful that, it was a girl not a boy, imaging a mini Schmidt made her shiver. Where was Schmidt?

"Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Nick as he placed one arm around Jess's waist and his fingers was wedged tightly in the grip of the new born.

"I've sort of got one, not sure whether Schmidt would approve though" all eyes were now on her, baby names was always a hard topic but as soon as she saw her, a name just popped into her mind

"So...what is it?"

"Well, she sort of reminds me of a red lobster and so I –"

"Lobby?" interrupted Winston, would was rocking on a chair in the far corner of the room

"Excuse me?" questioned Cece, first he interrupts her and then he randomly says _lobby  
><em>

"The baby's name, you're gonna call her Lobby aren't you, cause she looks like a lobster" he looked like he just struck genius, Cece glared at him for a second

"Not quite what I had in mind" her frowned slowly started to fade "Scarlet" Cece heard choruses of _Ah's _fill the room, she thought it was quite appropriate

"I like it" said Jess "Hey baby Scarlet, it's a _whole new world" _she started humming the famous Disney's Aladdin's song as she continued swaying to her own rhythm. Cece was starting to worry about Schmidt, the last thing she heard was that he fainted, mid labour, typical Schmidt, she thought, but it had been a good hour since her delivery and still no sign of him. Picking up her mobile, she dialled his number

"Hello" she was answered with a croaky voice that sounded a lot like an old man "Schmidt?"

"Yes"

"What happened to you?"

"I'm in a bed"

"That's nice sweetie, but answer my question"

"I believe I fainted"

"Yes, I know that too, where are you?"

"In a bed" she sighed, it was like getting blood out of a stone

"Okay, I'm gonna assume you're in a hospital bed somewhere, don't you wanna see our daughter?"

"We had a girl?"

"We did indeed" Cece could hear the surprise in his voice, it made her smile "So you better hurry and get down here"

"I will, where exactly is here?"

"What my 'here' or your 'here'?"

"My here...I think"

"Well, I don't know, you're gonna have to figure that out for yourself" he frowned down at the phone, before she hung up on him. He was definitely in the hospital that was for sure, he recognise the similar decor to the room Cece was in. It was still dark outside and he could just about see the light shining through the door. _Walk towards the light, Schmidt, walk towards the light. _Before long, his hand was firmly gripped around the door knob and he was outside in the reception. It looked oddly familiar. He scratched his head, before turning to the room door next to him...he smiled before walking in

"Schmidt! There you are!" smiled Cece "Didn't think you would ever make it" whatever she said next was a blur, his attention was taken by the small little person in Cece's arms. She was wrapped in a little pink blanket, and as Schmidt walked closer, her eyes were shut, showing off her long lashes.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, you are her daddy" she was so light, thought Schmidt, he was almost scared of crushing her. She was more than he could have ever imagined, he could see every detail he loved in Cece, reflected into his daughter. But her mouth, was definitely his, a little part of him was in her.

"Dude, are you crying?" Nick's voice interrupted his moment, as he wiped an escaping tear, it was just so beautiful

"What do you think of the name Scarlet?" asked Cece, she searched his face for an expression, the pure awe in his eyes, told her anything she said to him right now wasjust be replied with a _sure_

"Sure" she smiled at how right she was "It's perfect" he smiled back. Their friends left the room, giving the two some privacy. Schmidt sat on the bed beside Cece, still holding Scarlet he moved closer to her

"She is amazing" said Cece as she began to caress her face

"I love her" his eyes warmed "and I love you" from this moment he knew that, they would live happily, it was all a case of what he did next and he knew what to do

"I love you too"

"Cece, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything" he passed, Scarlet to Cece as he climbed off the bed. He got down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring, that he had been carrying around for a while

"Cece, will you marry me?" her face was shocked, she had never imagined this would ever happen, normally it was marriage then a baby, but they were always a bit backwards. There was a pause before she finally replied

"Yes"

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is, the last chapter. I must thank all those that have stuck with this story this long. I may do a one shot, like a few years down the line but I'm not sure yet. Leave me a reviewmessage if you have an ideas for my next fanfic (I'm sure there will be one), thanks again for all your support!**

_© Ms Zola, April, 2012_


	15. Author's Thanks

Hello lovelies,

Due to recent requests for a sequel, I decided to create a one shot instead of a full story. Thank you for all the support you have given me for this story and I know you all probably have to rack your brains to remember what happened now, it was a while ago!

To read _Scarlet _just go to the next chapter on here and I'll post it there. Save you all looking endlessly for it on my profile!

Love you,

Ms Zola.


	16. Scarlet (One Shot)

***Flashback***

**[Crying]**

"_Schmidt" she groaned in her half sleep-like state. Her eyes were still closed as she rolled over and faced him. When he didn't reply, her arm reached out to him, feeling his body as she began to shake his shoulder  
><em>

_"Schmidt..."  
><em>

_"mhmm"  
><em>

_"Baby..." she snuggled her head into the pillow as she tried to get back to sleep but that constant whining in the back of her head was hurting her heart. She couldn't just let her cry like that, regardless how tired she was  
><em>

_"But I went last time" he moaned as his face turned away from her. The baby had been crying almost none stop for the last five hours and frankly the two hadn't caught a wink of sleep since._

_ Scarlet was a week old and she was at the age when she was always hungry. Cece had expected it - of course she had - she had been warned countless times but she never thought it would be exactly what they had said. _

_She always thought these teen mums weren't cut out for it, that they were just pathetic. Getting woken up at all times during the night would be a piece of cake. _

_How wrong she was. _

_She opened her eyes for the first time since she had spoken and looked down at her snoring husband. _

_She sighed before she got herself out of bed  
><em>

_"Scarlet, shush, shush, baby" she cooed as she picked up her little bundle in her arms. Swaying side to side, to settle her tears and before long Scarlet nuzzled her neck and fell back to sleep. _

_Cece smiled._

_ However much Scarlet woke her up, it didn't matter._

_ Cece would suffer a thousand sleepless nights for just one moment with her baby. _

_Her Scarlet_

* * *

><p>"Cece!" called a familiar voice from behind the door. She rolled her eyes as she walked over to open it.<p>

Of course she knew who it was; it had been the same person, at the same time on the same day for the past year

"Come in, Jess" she managed a smile before she was embraced in a hug and a bundle of clothes were chucked into her arms "Jess you should've have" and she meant it.

She really _shouldn't _have.

This bundle was about the tenth 'bundle' Cece had received this week. It wasn't a secret that Jess was spoiling Scarlet but then again Cece was thankful.

She didn't realise how quickly children grow. Only a year had past and already Scarlet was popping out of her t-shirts

"Where's my favourite godchild?"

"You mean you're _only_ godchild?" laughed Cece.

When Jess was around Scarlet, she couldn't get a word in edgeways. But she couldn't help but smile, they got on so well and Scarlet definitely loved her _auntie Jess_ – mainly because her little hands can't get enough of the presents – as Cece expected, Jess pulled out a small packet of soft sweet from behind her back and revealed them to Scarlet as her eyes glowed.

"Jess, I don't really want her eating sweets, they –"before she could say anything else, the sweet was already in her mouth "- Never mind"

Scarlet was scooped up into Jess's arms before she settled down on her lap "How's married life then Ce?" It came at a bit of shock to Cece, considering this was the first time that Jess had ever brought up the subject.

"Tiring" she sighed "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Cece frowned, there was always a _reason _with Jess

"C'mon, you can tell me"

"Well, it's just Nick ... we've been dating for a while now and well I –"

"Don't tell me you're expecting him to propose, Jess"

"Is that so much to ask? I like the thought of a little ring on my finger, you know, it'd be kind nice, don't you think?" Cece gave her the look. She had wondered what would have happened if she was never in Jess's life, the kind of decisions she would have to make on her own. She could only imagine all hell breaking loose.

"Jess –"she paused as she took her hand in her hands and softened her tone "Jess ...you and Nick have been dating for like a month. I really don't think marriage is way forward, just yet"

"But you and Schmidt –"

"Me and Schmidt, had a baby. Unless you're secretly pregnant, if I were you, I would wait a bit or a while, until you both know what you want. You can't rush these things" Jess shrugged like she was over the idea already as she began playing with Scarlet's hands

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it" she nodded but Cece knew it wouldn't be the last she heard of this 'marriage'. Jess became irrational when she was in this _state of mind_, when she had had enough of something she would quickly change the subject into topics that sometimes Cece didn't like the idea of

"Scarlet, do you want to go to the shops with Auntie Jess?"

"No, Jess, it's nearly bed time. I –"

"Mummy says yes, let's go" she giggled as she stood up, grabbed her bags and headed for the door

"JESS!" she shouted, but she was already out the door. Cece gave a sigh as she marched off after them. If she had any intention of getting her daughter back, going allow with them was the only solution.

* * *

><p>Ever tried taking a one year old into a supermarket?<p>

Jess soon found out what that was like. Scarlet was just about walking – well toddling with supervision – but as Jess held her one hand, Scarlet went across the aisle pulling off everything from the selves and attempting to shove them in her mouth. And when that wasn't exciting enough, she would grab onto something and refused to let go as it was _hers._

Cece couldn't help be giggled as she followed behind, pretending that she didn't know the two that stood before her

"Scarlet, give Auntie Jess the pepper shaker" she _tried_ to give a stern look which just resulted in Scarlet giggling as she continued to suck on the handle "a little help Cece?" she yelled over her shoulder as Cece held her hands up in surrender. It was Jess's idea, she would deal with it

"Mine!"

"No sweetie, you can't have it" Jess tried to be nice, patient in fact but as she slowly twisted that little shaker out of Scarlet's mouth, the only thing that was being released was the tiny grains of pepper

"Mine!"

"Scarlet" she was getting aggressive, Jess didn't even know why she wanted the pepper shaker, it wasn't exactly the most exciting thing in the store. What happened to good old toys? She watched as her eyes searched between the two of them, she knew if it was her or the pepper

"MINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Jess looked around as they had appeared to have gained an audience as they're eyes glared upon them.

"Look Scarlet a giant marshmallow" her eyes searched to where she was pointing and while she was distracted, she grabbed the pepper out of her tiny hands

"Ha!" she yelped - a bit too loudly – as Scarlet began to register what just happened, her bottom lip began to quiver as the tears were forming in her eyes, _no Scarlet don't do it_, she thought but it was too late she was off

"M-M-Mine!" she was truly upset now, proper tears dripping down her rosy cheeks. She still tried to reach out for the pepper, her face as red as a tomato

"Seriously!? All this over a pepper shaker" Jess shook her head as she tried to look for Cece – who had conveniently disappeared – she looked down at Scarlet, her spine tingling screams had stop but it wasn't that, that made her do what she did next, it was those tears streaming down her face. Jess rolled her eyes before giving a sigh

"Here, take it" she passed the pepper to her "before I change my mind" and as if by magic Cece appeared

"You're planning on paying for that right?"

"Yeah, of course. What kind of person do you think I am Cece!"

"Sorry, just checking" she smiled "She's quite something isn't she?"

"Alright, Alright. I know, it was a bad idea bringing her here. Is she always this hyper?"

"Rule number one with little girls, don't give them sweets"

"You could have told me that earlier" Cece gasped as Jess laughed "Let's go home but first I need to pay for this darn pepper shaker, C'mon Scarlet" she smiled as she looked down, expecting large almond eyes to be peering back at her "Scarlet?" she called as her eyes jolted to Cece

"Oh great, now you've lost my daughter" Jess bit her bottom lip, trying to stop it from quivering "Okay, don't stress. We'll split up. It's fine, you go that way and

I'll go this way" Jess nodded before she ran off. It wasn't the first time that Scarlet had gone missing. It reminded Cece of the time Schmidt lost her in the airport on the way to Disneyland. They had spent half the time looking for her that they missed the flight. That was a great day. Losing Scarlet in a supermarket was nothing compared to an airport, so she was pretty calm.

[Ringing]

"Speak of the devil" she smiled as she answered the phone "Schmidt"

"Hey Ce, I came home to an empty house. Where are you guys?"

"Jess took us to the Supermarket" as she spoke she continued walking super speed down the aisle as she tried to scan for a small person

"Oh, while you're there, we need some bread and –"

"That can wait, I'm looking for something"

"What?"

"Our daughter" she ignored the shouts down the phone as he panicked at how irresponsible they all were. She could have reminded him of the airport, she could have explained the whole situation but instead she hung up. She had more important things to worry about. But, Schmidt wasn't one to let things pass, within seconds he was ringing again. She didn't let him speak

"If you're that worried, come down here and help us look. We're only down the road" and with that she hung up...again. She came closer to an aisle as her eyes saw a pair of little feet before they plonked down onto the floor. She smiled, hovering above her

"Scarlet" she sighed and at the same time, Jess arrived meeting Cece in the middle. Jess looked around frowning at the salt and pepper shakers around her

"What is it, with this girl and pepper shakers?" they both laughed as Cece picked Scarlet in her arms

"It's my little troublemaker" she kissed on her on the forehead as they made their way out the store

[Ringing]

"Schmidt, I've got her"

"Thank God" she could hear chatter in the background as she frowned

"You're still at home aren't you..."

"I was about to come out, promise but then something cropped up"

"Is that something, football by any chance?" when there was silence she smiled, rolling her eyes and hanging up

"I am _really_ sorry Cece" she put an arm around Jess's shoulders, her poor friend was deflated

"Don't worry about it, we've got her and it's all fine"

"Yeah but –"

"I don't want to hear it" she smiled as Scarlet held a finger to her lips. The both couldn't resist a laugh. As they sat in the car, on the journey home, Cece smiled.

She was happy, married life was a piece of cake really. Everything was fine, nothing was too much for her.

Having a troublemaker in your life was like a body part, as much as you sometimes complained or hated the way it behaved.

You knew deep down, you were _nothing_ without it

**The End**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise to anyone who was reading this before, I decided to change it into a one shot, purely for the fact that I didn't have time to finish it as a proper story, I hope you don't mind too much. It gives a little insight into their lives a few years down the line! If you have no idea what i'm going on about, check out 'Two Words' which is the sequel to this fic! Thanks for reading! :)<br>**

_© Ms Zola, Dec 2012 _


End file.
